


Love or Something Like It

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Guardian Snape, M/M, Mentor Snape, Multi, based on Love Actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the film Love Actually (2003), this story examines relationships in the Harry Potter world post-Hogwarts, but ignoring the absolutely horrible epilogue entirely.</p><p>While some scenes in this fiction will be modeled after the scenes in the film, it is an original story - no dialogue has been taken from the film, etc.  While a lot of plot-points are taken from the film, they have been imbued with a magical world and my take on the HP characters. </p><p>Intended pairings: Ron/Hermione, Draco/Charlie, Fred/Luna, Ginny/Neville, George/Neville, Severus/Kingsley, Sirius/Remus. Dean/Seamus. Possible others.<br/>Mentioned: Kingsley/Original Character. Olympe/Hagrid. Harry/Hermione.<br/>Mentioned (Past): Harry/Ron. Draco/Harry. Ron/Lavender.<br/>Established Mentor/Guardian!Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love: To Begin With

**Author's Note:**

> !Note: This story does not comply with books 5-7, for the most part. There are some parts that remain, but this story is AU.  
>  I have added that Severus never went back to being a spy because it wouldn't have been believed. I've also taken out the majority of the animosity between Severus and Harry.
> 
> It does not comply with Sirius Black's death in book 5.  
> It does comply with Harry being the Master of Death.  
> It does comply with Albus Dumbledore being dead, but not with how/when/who.
> 
> It does comply with books 1-4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends a wedding as best man. Neville gets in a fight with Ginny.  
> Guardian!Severus.
> 
> Based on the movie Love Actually (2003).

_"Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the arrivals gate at Heathrow Airport. General opinion's starting to make out that we live in a world full of hatred and greed. But I don't see that. Seems to me that love is everywhere. Often it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy, but it's always there. Fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends. When the planes hit the Two Towers, as far as I know, none of the phone calls from the people on board were messages of hate or revenge. They were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling you'll find that love actually is all around." - - Prime Minister, Love Actually (2003)._

Harry tapped his foot patiently and stared out at the sea of guests seated before him. The ballroom was decorated in white, with bells, twinkle lights, paper mache streamers, bows, garlands and an ocean of various white flowers.

He grinned over at Ron, who stood next to him. Ron's ears were pink, his shoulders were visibly trembling and he had long since handed his wand to Harry.

"I'm doing the right thing, yeah?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

Harry clapped him on the back gently. "Of course you are," he said softly.

Ron gulped in air as the music started and Hermione, on her father's arm, entered. Her gown was one long column of silver, with beading that went from the bottom up and ended at her hips. The neckline was modest, though v-shaped. Her hair spilled out in a tumble of very long, deep brown curls from a circle of violets. Her face glowed.

Harry sucked in a breath. He blinked back tears and cleared his throat. He nudged Ron into place and said, "See, there you go."

Ron grinned and stepped forward to take his bride's hand from her father. 

Mr. Granger, proud, lanky and very tall, bowed a little as he gave his only daughter over to her soon-to-be husband. 

"Who gives this woman to this man to wed?" the High Priestess asked.

"Her mother and I do," Hermione's father replied as he sat down next to his wife in the front row.

"We're gathered here today," the High Priestess began, "to celebrate the joining of Ron Bilius Weasley to Hermione Jean Granger."

As best man, Harry held his tongue and put on a brave face. No one, save Severus, knew how much this hurt or how much he'd held in. Harry watched as his two best friends married, smiled at all the right places and joined in on the clapping when appropriate. When the ceremony was over, he did his part - and did more, by having the entire audience shower the newly married couple with violet and white wand-light.

They looked so happy together, Harry thought as he directed the large party to the reception hall. He and Luna, as best man and maid of honor, opened the dancing after Ron and Hermione had their first dance. Luna made the announcement about the father-daughter dance, and Harry shut down the open-bar in favor of sparkling juice beverages when it seemed the alcohol might get out of hand.

As he sat down for a much needed break, Dean came up behind him. "Do you love him?" Dean said softly.

Harry frowned. "Of course I do, he's my best friend," he said.

Dean laughed a little. "I meant....are you in love with him, Harry?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "No. Good great Merlin, no," he replied.

Dean nodded. "Then what is it?"

"Ron and I....we weren't together in that way. My relationship with Draco isn't at all related to whatever it is you're asking, I promise," Harry replied.

"Alright. Still...if it's not Ron....." Dean trailed off and then took a sip of his drink. "Her, then?" he asked. His voice held a note of awe.

Harry flinched and, quite reluctantly, nodded.

"I honestly thought you were gay, Harry," Dean said, astonished.

"No. But...I'm not limited. I don't go in for gender or sex, more for personality, inner beauty, that kind of thing," Harry explained.

"Have you told her? Or anyone? Have you talked about it?"

Harry sighed. "Severus knows. Kingsley too. No one else. You, now. How could I? Once upon a time they were both my best friends." Harry stood. "We fought a war together." Harry turned to go. "Please, please don't say anything, Dean."

"I won't. I promise." Dean mimed zipping his lips closed and stood as well. He bowed slightly at Harry, since they were in public and Harry's status as Lord Potter-Black-Peverell required it, and then walked away to join Seamus at their table.

Harry looked after him with a worried expression for a moment and then headed over to announce the cake-cutting. As he neared the cake-table, he spied Neville and Ginny getting in an argument in a nearby corner and moved in to help before things could get heated. He knew, from personal experience, that Ginny had a wicked temper and Neville was likely to get hurt.

"Guys, can you take this outside?" Harry asked quietly.

Neville went still, his face draining of all color. "We're done," he said quietly. He looked sadly at Ginny. "All you had to do was to tell me you were unhappy. I'd have understood." Neville took a deep breath and let it out, his features smoothing out with it. "I want you out of our Cornwall home immediately, and I will send you what is yours from my Grandmother's home in Bucharest."

Ginny reached out. The tears that she had been trying to shed dried up. "Neville, please...let's work this out."

Rage colored Neville's face for a moment before it too drained away and he shook his head. "You've been shagging Oliver, Gin," he explained. "I can't forget that. I can forgive it, based on my principle, but I can't get the sight of it out of my head."

Harry took a deep breath. Neville and Ginny had been so good together, but he too remembered Ginny's wild and uncontrollable ways. "Don't make any rash decisions at Ron and Hermione's wedding. C'mon....can you not work it out for just tonight?" Harry pleaded.

"I'm going, Harry," Neville said. He leaned forward and gave Harry the briefest of pecks on the cheek. He looked at Ginny one last time. "I'm done," he said as he rushed towards the apparition point.

Harry turned to Ginny the moment Neville was away. "That's a pretty shitty thing to do, Gin. Neville's one of the good ones," he admonished.

"Well, you go and shag him then, Harry!" Ginny sneered at Harry for a moment before whirling in the opposite direction.

Harry shook his head and headed back over to the cake table. He was glad that drama had played out away from Ron and Hermione, but he hadn't liked the evil glint in Ginny's eye as she'd rushed headlong over to the table where Oliver (and his date) sat.

***

As the evening wore on, and Harry began to develop the mother of all headaches, he longed for a dark, quiet room.

"Here," Severus Snape said as he came up behind Harry. He thrust a potion vial into Harry's hand.

Harry sighed and downed the potion in one swallow. As his headache receded, he smiled and leaned into his guardian's shoulder for a minute. "I didn't realize you were still here. Did Kingsley head home?" he asked as he straightened up to face Severus.

"Yes. I am going soon, Harry. I wanted to make sure you were well," Severus said.

Harry yawned deeply and then followed the yawn with a sigh. "I'm alright, Dad." He grinned over at Severus. Harry had taken to calling him dad only in the last few years. After the TriWizard Tournament, Severus had become Harry's guardian and they had worked out a relationship despite the madness of the situation and during the war. No one had been there for him like Severus had. He had insisted on a strict study schedule, and had even tutored him during the year Harry hadn't attended Hogwarts. He had comforted when comfort was needed and been direct; he'd never lied to Harry - not once, since he'd taken him on as Harry's guardian. Harry's home with Severus had been safe, warm, productive and good. He'd had normal chores and normal punishments. He'd had everything his other friends had taken for granted - with only a few missteps and issues. Harry was entirely grateful for the stability and family that Severus had provided.

"You hold too much in, keep too much to yourself," Severus replied. He shook his head. "Are you coming home after, or are you going to your flat?"

Harry avoided the first part of what Severus had said by answering the latter. "I'll be home." Harry looked over his shoulder and then back at Severus. "I want home, after this, Dad."

"Understandable," Severus replied. "Well. I am headed home, then. I will bid you goodnight, Harry and see you in the morning." With that, Severus walked away to the apparition point.

"Harry, we're loading the presents, leftover cake, and leftover flowers into the car for Mrs. Granger," Luna said as she tapped him on the shoulder. "She'll keep it all until they get back from their honeymoon, and I've put the cake and flowers under some preservation charms. Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Hermione needs to throw the bouquet, and then, yeah, we can call it a night," Harry replied. Harry looked around at the dwindling crowd. A lot of the wedding-goers had dispersed, but the entire Weasley clan remained, as did some of the close friends from Hogwarts. Harry was glad they'd had a muggle-only reception a week before, it meant that this could be entirely (save Hermione's parents) magical. He was sorry to see that Draco had left before he could see him, but he understood - it wasn't every day one took over the role of Minister of Magic.

Luna nodded. She smiled gently at him for a moment. "It'll be alright Harry," she said. 

"What-? Luna, I'm fine."

"Sure you are." She winked at him for a moment and then raced away to Hermione, presumably to tell her about the bouquet toss.

Harry sighed. It seemed like he'd been more transparent about his feelings than he had meant to. Then again, Dean often saw things because he was looking for them, and Luna had, only last year, been named an Oracle. It was possible no one else knew and that he'd just been transparent to those two because of who they were. Harry shook his head. He'd be very happy once he was home and tucked in his bed.

**********************************************

TBC


	2. Love: Somethings Come and Somethings Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tours the Ministry and then starts an endless day of meetings.  
> Neville goes to the house in Bucharest.  
> Harry goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Pairings:  
> Ron/Hermione, Fred/Luna, George/Neville, Severus/Kingsley, Sirius/Remus.  
> Intended Mentioned: Olympe/Hagrid, Dean/Seamus. Harry/Hermione.  
> Intended Mentioned (Past): Ginny/Neville. Draco/Harry. Ron/Lavender.
> 
> Other:  
> Established Mentor/Guardian!Severus.

In the quiet stillness of the pre-dawn hours, Draco toured the ministry. He had numerous duties to see to today, as well as staff appointments, meetings with dignitaries, and planning for the President of Magic America visit.

The Ministry was vast, and the top-most floor was now Draco's home. A private lift from his third-floor office accessed it, as did a private lift from the canteen, and another besides from the Hall of Records. There were corridors Draco had never seen, offices he'd never been aware of and whole floors he hadn't known existed.

Draco yawned as he contemplated his schedule for the day. He'd love to get another two hours sleep, but understood that it would be quite impossible, at least for the next few months. Although Minister Weasley had left him a well-oiled, blessedly serene ship, there was still much to do. His first order of community-related, law-passing business was to establish an order of transparency for the Unspeakables. If he had any say in it, by the end of his term they'd no longer be unspeakable.

"It is time to attend the meeting with the Abroad Advisor Board, sir," Lavender Brown commented as she shuffled the stack of folders in her hand. She handed one to Draco.

He took the folder, glanced at it and then looked up. "Sir Weasley is in on this meeting?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Lavender looked up from where she'd been setting the charm to transcribe notes at her desk outside of the Minister's office. "He's been the Preservation Advisor, and the Romanian Dignitary for three years."

Draco took a deep breath. "Alright. Thank you. Where is the meeting being held?"

"In the Blue Room, sir," Lavender replied. 

Draco nodded and turned to go. "My meeting with Minister Weasley is directly after, is that correct?" At Lavender's nod, he continued, "Is he meeting me in my office, or...how is it working out?"

"You'll be meeting in the canteen, sir, to have a spot of breakfast and a photo opportunity," she explained. "Ms. Lovegood will be here for the photo. We haven't allowed the Prophet in, as per your request." Lavender sat down at her desk. "After, you have the meeting with the Department Heads, and then after that you have the General Staff Meeting, in which you'll need to decide who to keep on, who to let go, what to fill with whom and what, if any, other positions are needed. After, there's a budget meeting. Then lunch. We'll go over the rest of your day in between each, sir," she explained.

He sighed and glanced at the schedule he held. "Very good," he said as he walked away.

***

In the Blue Room, Draco took stock of the attendees. He saw a few faces he recognized, including Charlie Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Dean Thomas. He shook hands with every dignitary in the room before shaking hands with the people he knew. He saved Charlie for last, in order to have the time to calm his system down and gear up for the punch of lust he always felt whenever he and Charlie touched - even in the most platonic of ways.

As one-quarter Veela, he had some lingering creature senses and a couple of advanced powers. Unfortunately, ever since he and Charlie had met seven years before, when Draco was twenty-three, he'd had an almost unbearable attraction to him. He knew it meant that the possibility of Charlie being his mate was high, but he couldn't afford - emotionally or politically - to be seen as part creature or to be so drawn to a Dragon Specialist whose loyalty was, at this point, unclear as far as the debate between England and Romania was concerned. Not to mention the very sticky situation of wanting to bed the son of the previous Minister. 

Draco shuddered slightly, nearly undetectably, as they shook hands. He pulled away first and took his seat at the head of the table. He gestured for everyone else to sit down and was almost amused when Charlie sat only two seats away from him. It was going to be a long meeting.

***

After the meeting, Charlie rushed to catch up with Draco - who, it seemed to him - was fleeing rather fast after the productive meeting they'd all had.

"Minister!" Charlie called.

Draco groaned inwardly and turned around. He needed a few moments to himself. He was grateful for the billowing, many-folds robes he currently wore. Sitting so close to Charlie throughout the meeting, especially when Charlie had kept making eye-contact with him, had been painful. He was hard and aching now and if he didn't do something to take care of it, he'd seriously embarrass himself in his next meeting - which was with Charlie's father who was also the former Minister.

Luckily, the thought of the horror of how his next meeting could go began to take care of the problem.

He plastered a smile on his face as Charlie reached him. "Yes, Sir Weasley, was there something you needed?" he asked politely.

Charlie grinned. "No, the meeting went great, didn't you think?" At Draco's nod, Charlie spoke again. "Dad....er...the former Minister won't want to ask you while you're doing a press engagement, so he wanted me to. He'd like you to come for dinner later this week. The whole Weasley clan and Harry will be there. What do you say?"

Draco's smile became more genuine. After the death of his parents, and during his short-lived romance with Harry, the Weasleys had become very much like family. "I'd like that," he replied. "Run it by Ms. Brown so that she can fit it in." He nodded. "Was there anything else? I've got to get on," he explained.

Charlie gave a short bow. "No, sir. Nothing sir!" Charlie saluted slightly, raised one eyebrow and then grinned.

Draco barely resisted the grimace that wanted to form as his cock twitched in his trousers at Charlie's playful attitude. Draco nodded and then left Charlie standing in the corridor. He ducked into an elevator and went straight to his office to take a few moments in his private bath.

****

Neville let himself into the Bucharest house and set his suitcases down. He twirled his wand in his hands as he righted some furniture that had fallen over and then cast some general cleaning spells to refresh the house. As he wandered through, he threw open the windows to the fresh air.

There was just over one month left before he had to be back at Hogwarts. He was grateful he had this oasis to go to in the chaos of the end of his love affair with the wildest Weasley. He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the project that Charlie had handed him. From Bucharest he could apparate easily to the Dragon Preservation and assess the plant life situation Charlie had seemed worried about.

Neville took a deep breath and picked up an empty box. He went through the house systematically - room by room. Everything that Gin had left the last time they'd been here, which was years ago now, he shrunk and put into the box. A pair of shoes, a blouse, five books on Quidditch, a spare pair of racing gloves, a pair of earrings - it all went. He'd have his owl, Abnoba, take her the box when he was finished and after he'd shrunk it. He'd avoid writing more than her name out; he didn't want to seem angry, hurt, embarrassed or like a petulant child. Ginny had done, would still do, enough of that for the both of them. He'd leave it to Abnoba to find her; he highly doubted she'd still be at their house, and figured it more likely she was either on a pitch somewhere or already ensconced with Oliver.

He shook his head and sighed. He'd get over it, move on even. He'd start by heading to the Preservation right now, without even unpacking his bags.

He stepped out onto the porch to apparate. With a loud pop, and the swirling uncomfortable nightmare that was apparition, he apparated to the Preservation.  
***

He arrived, rather unfortunately, on his knees. Although much better than his growing up years, he still had some trouble with coordination.

A hand reached out to help him up. "What are you doing here, Nev?" a voice asked.

Neville gripped the hand and looked up into the face of George Weasley. As George helped him up, Neville smiled. He'd always been one of his favorite Weasleys.

"I've come to do a survey of the plant life. Charlie is concerned that the Dragons aren't getting enough natural foliage and that what is here is dying more quickly than it should," Neville explained.

George smiled.

"Why aren't you at the shop?" Neville asked.

"Ah, well. Charlie needed someone to fill his place with the dragons while he's in London. Everyone else was busy, and Fred didn't need me this week because we've got three clerks right now," George explained.

Neville nodded and dusted off his pants. "Well, I'm pleased to see you. Will you be alright working with the dragons in Charlie's place?"

"Well, I won't be as good or as knowledgeable as Charlie, but yeah...I've done it a few times for him," George said.

Neville smiled. "Great. We should get together later when my work for the day is done. I'll be in and out until I have to go back for the start of term."

George grinned. "Sounds great, Nev!" With that, he walked away - towards the paddocks.

Neville stared after him for a moment before walking in the opposite direction.

*****

Harry walked briskly from the front steps of the ministry and apparated to the Forest of Dean. Although he was happy that he'd met with Draco, and the meeting had gone well, he was still in a pretty foul mood from the wedding two days ago. Ron and Hermione were on their honeymoon, on some tropical island in the middle of the Caribbean, and he was here, mourning the loss of the most remote possibility in the world. That she'd ever look at him and really _see_ him.

It was his curse, really. He'd always believed his friends, his true friends, saw him for more than just the Boy Who Lived to Become the Man Who Defeated, or even the Master of Death. But, no. They hadn't really. Ron had been jealous and envious right and left until it had almost destroyed their friendship - thank the gods they'd grown out of that or there's no way they'd still be best mates. Hermione had looked and seen the Boy Who Lived, right up until the final battle. Yes, they'd been friends, but she'd never looked and seen him for the boy he had been or the man he'd become - at worst, she'd seen a brother-type.

It had seemed so likely that Ron would marry Lavender. It had been Ron's relationship with her, which had picked back up after the battle, that had fostered a small amount of hope in Harry. They'd been together, Ron and Lavender, for five years after the battle. He'd broken up with her swiftly, in a way that would always make Harry feel sympathy for Lavender, and Ron had moved on to Hermione the month after. It had always made Harry wonder if they'd been together behind Lavender's back, but he'd never asked. He never wanted to know. 

It had been 13 years since the final battle. The celebrations had occurred last month, during the planning of Ron and Hermione's wedding. Harry had almost been too busy to make the proper appearances; but of course, he couldn't shirk them. He was, after all, still - in many eyes - the Boy Who Lived. He'd always be the Man Who Defeated, and now it was also well known that with his Peverell connections, he was the Master of Death.

Harry shook his head. He needed to get his mind squarely off all of that. He landed in the middle of the wood, right where they'd once pitched a tent on their journey to save the world. He felt the tears prick his eyes, but he held them back. He'd shed no more tears over the lost chance, over the lost girl. He strode into the forest. He was looking for a pale wood, and one that sung to him - as all the wood he worked with did.  
***

It took him three hours to find the right tree, and another hour to negotiate the right to take it. It took him an additional hour to cut it down, and some extra time more to plant one in its place. When he was finished, he took the entire tree back to his workshop.

His workshop stood on the edge of a piece of property he owned, which faced the Black Lake. Hogwarts could be seen in the distance. He'd never built a house here, because he hadn't yet decided that he was ready for a home without a family to fill it. Instead, he kept a flat in London and still had his rooms at Prince Manor.

Technically, he was Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Prince, but he never used the last title. The Prince name was what Severus had been born to. He thought that he might take the name more formally if, Merlin forbid, Severus died, but right now since there was a living Lord Prince, he didn't want to step on the family heritage that Severus had left.

His flat in London was where he went when he needed some space, needed to feel like an adult, wanted to give Severus and Kingsley some space from him, and where he took lovers - though he hadn't any at the moment.

His rooms at Severus's house were more comfortable than his flat, and certainly more home. He kept his workshop on this land so that he wouldn't have to rent a space, and so that he could have the freedom and space to work. Additionally, he liked being so close to Hogwarts. He could pop in for lunch, to guest speak in one of his friends' courses, walk the grounds, get wood from the Dark Forest or hang out with Severus or Kingsley.

Since the death of Headmaster Dumbledore, during the final battle, Severus had taken over as Headmaster. Kingsley had left his position with the Aurors to become Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Anthony Goldstein and Angelina Johnson were the current co-heads of the Auror department, though Tony also taught part-time at Hogwarts. Minerva had retired, mostly due to injuries sustained in the final battle and because her daughter had given her three amazing grandchildren that she and her husband wanted to spend more time with. Astoria Greengrass had taken over her post. Hagrid had moved to France to be with Olympe. Harry rarely saw him, but he wished him well - Hagrid had been his first friend, and he would always feel fond of their friendship. Professor Plank-Herriman had taken over as Care of Magical Creatures professor. As the son of Professor Grubbly-Plank, he was uniquely matched to the challenge.

Neville taught Herbology. Before his run for Minister, Draco had taught potions. Harry wondered who they had gotten to fill the post now. Hannah Abbot taught History of Magic; Professor Binns retired five years earlier. Katie Bell was the new Quidditch and Flying coach, leaving Madam Hooch to attend to the grounds and be gamekeeper. Filch had died in the war, but his son and daughter had picked up his post as caretakers. Millicent Bulstrode had fought on the side of the Light and had become a good friend; she taught Charms now. Professor Flitwick taught the advanced Charms course and maintained his Choir and Orchestra. There were many new classes, and many professors that Harry had never met, let alone gotten to know as teachers. Hogwarts was different now, but he so enjoyed the times when he visited.

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts as he pointed his wand at the tree lying across a very long table in his shop. Wordlessly, he performed the charm to cut the tree in half. The preservation charms were next, and then he sealed the outside of the wood with a combination of potions and charms - careful to not touch either to the ends of the pieces of tree. With this preliminary work finished, he moved through the next steps.

Harry broke one side of the tree into smaller parts with a spell that would break the wood in places where it was comfortable, instead of with the precision spell. From there, he took one section and applied other spells and potions. With this new, smaller piece he picked up his carving tools.

He had a lot of individualized carving to do before he could even begin to pick out a core. Harry specialized in Wandlore and Wand creation. His wands had magical cores, but he did not work with much animal material to make them. Plucking a dragon heart-string killed the dragon, and Harry couldn't abide that. The only animal material he used were feathers or hairs that had been freely given.

As a Wand Maker and Wand Artist, Harry's dreams of living a quiet life had been fulfilled. His craft was sought out, though he didn't currently have a commercial shop, and he was left relatively in peace. The problem was, he was lonely. His solitary life was one he hadn't necessarily expected, though he loved the quiet. From now on, he believed he'd have to get used to it. He couldn't, wouldn't, keep exposing himself to the pain he felt whenever he hung out with Ron and Hermione - he'd go completely barking if he kept it up. But, Harry wondered, how to level off there without letting them know something was wrong?

Harry returned to his work. He had many projects he wanted to start today before getting back home for dinner with everyone.  
***********************

TBC


	3. Love: Building or Breaking Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks with Severus and Kingsley.  
> Severus and Kingsley have a private conversation.  
> Sirius has a press event; Remus helps.  
> Fred prepares to propose to Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Pairings:  
> Ron/Hermione, Fred/Luna, George/Neville, Severus/Kingsley, Sirius/Remus.  
> Intended Mentioned: Olympe/Hagrid, Dean/Seamus. Harry/Hermione.  
> Intended Mentioned (Past): Ginny/Neville. Draco/Harry. Ron/Lavender. Harry/Luna.
> 
> Other:  
> Established Mentor/Guardian!Severus.

"You will become bitter as you get older if you cannot let this go and move on," Severus said. "I am merely concerned about your well being." 

Harry pushed off from the counter he'd been leaning on to turn and stare at Severus, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He sighed. "I understand your concern," he said after a moment. "But I...I don't know how to just let it go, move on or...get over it. And..." Harry's eyes filled. "I don't know how to not feel bitter about it, either."

Severus moved forward quickly and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You are the closest I will ever have to a son. While I am not your father," Severus was interrupted by Harry, who made a slight noise in the back of his throat.

"In everything but blood, Severus," Harry said.

Severus nodded. "In any case...I cannot help you if you do not let me. I can be here for you as much as you allow, now that you are a fully-fledged wizard and an adult. I can insist on having my opinion, and my advice, heard, but I cannot command you to follow any of it, Harry," Severus explained. "Even so, I cannot stand idly by while you are in pain." Severus stepped back after rubbing one hand up and down Harry's back. "You are my son, in all but blood," he said. "Would you like me to address some version of your issue with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?"

"Or we can both do so," Kingsley said from behind Severus. "I...haven't been in the picture as long, but I too see you like a son, Harry. I, too, would do whatever you required here. It pains us both to see you in agony over this."

Harry gave a small smile, though his eyes were still filled with tears. "I love that you would do that, but...no. I don't want either one of them to ever know. I plan on distancing myself as soon as they return. I'm going to be busy with my work, and with the appearances I've got lined up," he said.

"You cannot be busy every hour of the day, and I believe Mr. Weasley will wonder what had become of you. You have been a model friend to him, throughout, but only more so, better so, in recent years," Severus said.

Kingsley crossed the kitchen and readied a tea tray. "Let's take tea in the solarium and sit. I'm a bit tired," he explained.

Harry lurched forward and grabbed the tray that Kingsley had already lifted. "How did Bill's lecture series go in your class?" he asked.

"It went wonderfully. I think he took to teaching better than I ever did. The students loved the curse-breaking series. I loved it because it gave me some extra time off," Kingsley replied as they moved into the solarium and sat down at a round glass table.

"Do not think you will get away with changing the subject, Harry," Severus said as he poured the tea and handed out plates for the spread of sandwiches and scones.

"I didn't think you'd drop it that easily, I promise," Harry said as he put sugar and milk in his tea. He sat back against the chairs' cushions and sipped. "I'm genuinely interested."

Severus nodded as he fixed his tea - just a spoonful of sugar. He handed a slice of lemon to Kingsley, who dropped it in his tea and pushed it around with a spoon.

"I understand that, but we were discussing you, Harry," Severus replied.

"We do that a lot, enough, probably," Harry said. "I want to know about how things are here, what's going on."

"I hope to have another series of lectures by both Bill and a few others throughout the new term for the various levels," Kingsley said. He sat back and rubbed his face with one hand. "The time off it'll give me will be beneficial to my recovery, and it'll be good for the students to learn parts of defensive magic that I just can't teach them."

Harry's face fell into a look of deep concern. "How is the treatment going? Is your magic recovering?"

Severus placed a hand on Kingsley's in a rare show of public affection. "There has been no change," he said quietly.

Kingsley gave a wan smile. "I'm not dying, I'm not losing my magic, but...yes, there's been no improvement either."

"Tell Harry about the young man giving you moon eyes at the clinic," Severus said. 

Harry looked sharply at Severus and frowned. Severus hadn't been kidding, as his voice would suggest, his face was tight, his lips quirked in an unpleasant expression. The expression was gone before Harry could determine what was going on. Harry turned his head slightly and smiled brightly at Kingsley. "Do tell," he said casually.

Kingsley blushed, his dark-chocolate complexion going a bit pale. "It's nothing. A volunteer worker who has a bit of a crush. Nothing," Kingsley coughed once. "Now, what are we going to do to help you, Harry?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject.

They spent the next hour discussing, but came to no conclusions.  
***

After Harry left, to go back to his workshop, Severus turned to Kingsley.

"I have duties to see to at the castle; preparations for the new term," he said as he rose. "Do utilize Fran to clean up before your appointment."

Kingsley nodded and rose as well. "He'll be okay, Severus," he commented.

Severus nodded. "Yes, but I wonder how long it will take for him to be okay and how long before he is sufficiently rid of those little idiots."

"That's a bit harsh, Severus, they're his friends."

"They were his friends," Severus stated. "They ceased being so the moment they stopped noticing my son as a human being, as a person, Kingsley."

Kingsley sighed, but nodded. "I'm not saying they've been good friends. In fact, I'd much prefer we had strong words with the both of them. But, Ron and Hermione can't help that they love each other," he replied.

"I suppose not," Severus allowed. "They can help what they do about it. They can help how they treat Harry - how they have always treated him. The Master of Death and Man Who Defeated, bah!" Severus shook his head. "Harry does not deserve to live this way and I will do what I can to help him." Severus pulled out his wand. "I really must go."

Kingsley leaned forward and gently kissed Severus on the mouth. "I'll floo-call about my healer appointment when it's over, alright?"

"Yes, please do," Severus responded. As he walked towards the back door he turned around. "Matthew will not wait long for you to make up your mind, Kingsley. He is young, and may not understand the commitments you have to me and to our family." Severus took a step towards Kingsley and put on his most-stern facial expression. "I will not wait for you to do the unforgivable in this situation. I know you are sick, I have been at your side and I brew your potions. Your illness does not give you license to ignore my feelings or disparage our relationship. Understand me, if you cross that line with young Matthew, I will not be forgiving." 

Severus surged forwards and clamped his lips on Kingsley's in a hard, demanding and possessive kiss. To Kingsley, it also felt a lot like goodbye as Severus pulled away. They straightened each other's robes, as was their habit, and then Severus strode for the back door once more.

"Tread carefully," Severus said over his shoulder.

As Severus went through the door and apparated away, Kingsley's eyes filled. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he'd also been unaware that Severus had known all along.

****

Remus straightened Sirius's tie and then stepped back. "All done," he said.

Sirius grinned and ran a hand through his short black hair. "It's going to be good, yeah?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "It'll be spectacular, Sirius, you'll see."

They stepped into the bookshop from the little room at the back. Sirius held a copy of his book, _Aftermath of Azkaban: Ministry Corruption and the War Against Voldemort_ , in his hands. He walked over to the table that was set up and sat down in the chair behind it. Copies of his book were neatly stacked on each end of the table. A perfectly-pointed quill pen sat near his seat and at the top of the table was a stack of fliers that promoted his book, website and event calendar.

Remus stood at the back to oversee the event, but he kept to the shadows. In this arena, he was just the friend; he was not the literary agent here, he wasn't press, or a fan, and he wasn't Sirius's press manager. He was simply someone to see to it that everything with Sirius went smoothly. Percy Weasley stood next to the table, as Sirius's press manager. In the ordinary business, Remus was Sirius's literary agent and editor during the summer months, but in the fall and spring when school was in session, Remus was a Hogwarts Counselor. 

As the crowds lined up to get their copies of Sirius's book signed, to buy pre-signed copies, to pick up their pre-paid, pre-signed copies, or to chat with someone they saw as a celebrity, Remus looked on. He wasn't envious, but he did miss the days before Sirius was known as a war hero, and he certainly missed the days before Sirius had written, and published, a book about his time in Azkaban and the few years he'd been considered Public Enemy #1.

Before all of this, Remus and Sirius had settled into a quiet life. They'd been happy and content - or so Remus had thought. Sirius was Remus's life mate, and Remus had known that for the majority of his life after the age of thirteen. It had occurred to him, in recent years, that perhaps Sirius wasn't aware of what that really meant to a werewolf. Just lately, Sirius had been bedding a lot of casual women who were after him for his touch of fame. It bothered Remus, but he hadn't said anything - he didn't own Sirius, they weren't legally bonded and they had always been casual about their sexual relationship.

Remus clenched his hands into fists and left via the backdoor. He'd let Sirius sort it all out for himself. Although he'd continue to wait, because he had to, he wouldn't continue to subject himself to Sirius's endless parades of willing birds.

****

Fred apparated onto Harry's property near Hogwarts and advanced to the workshop. He threw open the door. "Oi! Harry!" he called.

Harry walked out of the back room, arms covered from the tips of his fingertips to just above the crook of his elbows. "Alright there, Fred?" he asked.

Fred grinned. "What on Merlin's earth are you doing?"

Harry laughed. "I'm soaking the wood. I've cut it to the length I need, but I can't hollow out the center until it's been soaked in a series of potions," he replied. Without his wand, and without speaking, Harry removed the gloves with a spell. They floated gently to the table he kept them on. He stepped forward and gave Fred a brief hug. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Fred held out a small ring box.

"Are you asking Luna to marry you, and for me to view the ring, or are you asking me to marry you and wondering how to let Luna down?" Harry asked; laughter danced in his eyes.

"Ha!" Fred exclaimed. "You're my best mate after George and Angelina," Fred explained quietly. "I'm asking for your opinion on the ring. I can't ask George, he's in Romania. And Angelina is a bright lady, but she doesn't really know Luna." Fred looked up, his eyes wide. "You do."

Harry nodded. "Luna is one of my best friends," he replied carefully. In reality, he considered Fred, George, Neville and Luna his best friends, his only best friends; but he was always careful to never imply that.

"Yeah, and it doesn't actually hurt, in this situation, that you've shagged her. You should know whether it's a good ring for her or not, yeah?" Fred asked.

Harry laughed out loud for a moment before holding out a hand. "As long as you're not actually cross about that, as it was ten years ago, and provided you don't go spreading it around because no one but you, Luna and I know, I'd love to give you my opinion on the ring," he answered.

"There is no way I'd spread around the fact that my intended's first was Harry bloody Boy Who Lived Potter, but no...it doesn't bother me and I'm not cross. As you said, it was ten years ago," Fred replied as he handed Harry the ring. 

Harry smiled and opened the box. The ring was a round, dark, reddish-purple ruby in the center, with one small, triangular-shaped purple stone on each side of the ruby, set in white-gold. On the inside of the band the word _aeternum_ was inscribed. "Forever," Harry murmured as he put the ring back in its shiny cushion and closed the box. He handed it back. "What are the purple stones?"

"One is tanzanite, the other is charoite," Fred replied.

"It's perfect, Fred," Harry said.

Fred pumped his fist in the air and did a little dance. "I'm so lucky, Harry!" he exclaimed.

Harry raised his eyebrows and gave a little chuckle. "You are, yes," he said. "Especially if she says yes, which I think she probably will."

Fred's eyes gleamed. "I've got to go, there's a lot of setting up to do for tonight." He turned around to leave. "You'll keep it to yourself, won't you?"

"Of course. Who am I going to tell?" Harry asked as he gestured around to his shop. "But, yes, I'll stay silent on it. You've my word. Let me know what she says."

"You'll be around, for after?" Fred asked. 

Harry nodded.

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed as he ran out the shop door.

Harry laughed a little and called his gloves back to him. As they slid on, he went back to the wand preparation. Fred and Luna were excellent together, and Harry really hoped she said yes. He was sure she would, but he said a little prayer to Merlin and whichever gods were listening, just in case.

*****************

TBC


	4. Love: To Be Going On With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does skip a little time (a few days, maybe a week).  
> We pick up with Ron--back from his honeymoon.  
> Uh...I've made Auror Ranks up. It's possible they're mentioned in Canon or whatnot, but I went ahead and went with colors.
> 
> We encounter Harry and Neville.  
> Short chapter.
> 
> Do remember that I've ignored a lot from Canon.  
> There are parts of books 5 and 7 that happened in my story, but there is more that did not.  
> For example, Dobby is still alive in this story and Kreacher never betrayed Sirius.

Ron shuffled the papers on his desk by hand. He often used a spell, but he felt a little rusty after the week away. He looked around. His cubicle seemed slightly cramped now that he'd spent a week on Antigua, in a large hut with all the windows and doors open, in a magical village on the coast. The beach had been beautiful, the village quaint and he and Hermione had spent the days in their bathing suits, the nights in bed--exploring each other.

He had a bright red sunburn to show for it, but he was very grateful for magic--the burn was clearing right up under the administration of some decent sunburn potions. The stack of papers on his desk that he had to fill out and turn in were astronomical. He couldn't believe all the paperwork one week away could generate when he hadn't even been here to work cases.

He'd expected a lot more glamour and danger when he'd first entered the Academy. The Auror's Academy had been brutal--it had proved to him just how much he hadn't learned and just how much he hadn't done. But, it had shaped him. Being an Auror--finally of Red Rank--had made him grow up, made him realize what an oddly spoiled and petulant child he'd been and had made him finally apologize to Harry in a meaningful way about how he'd treated Harry for most of their friendship. He firmly believed that it was his apology that had saved their friendship--he'd felt Harry slipping away, removing himself, prior to it.

Thinking of Harry, he scrawled a note about meeting up and sent it, via charm, to the Owlery. He hadn't heard from Harry since he'd been back; it was time to hang out, catch up and thank Harry for all the effort over his wedding. He scrawled a second note to Hermione, to tell her he might be home late due to a meetup with Harry and that he'd get back to her, and sent it with the inner-office mail charm. He grinned. Hermione had just been promoted at her law firm to be the Head Counsel for the Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures Department; it was so nice to work in the same building as his wife. _His wife._. That would take a little getting used too.

*****

The missive arrived with a great, big black owl. Harry removed the carving-gloves he had on and set them on the bench beside his chair. He set the wood he was carving into a cushion-lined holder and stood. He'd been involved in the third carving step--he'd already shaped the wand base, and its body, and was now doing the minute details of carving in symbols and design. He would then shape and thin out its tip.

He gave the owl a treat as he took the note from it and gestured to the water-dish in the corner. Instead of availing itself, it took off back through the open door. While he believed in using various cooling charms on his workshop to keep the temperature at an optimal level, the day had brought a lovely, cool wind and he had the front door and all the windows open to it.

He stared at the note.

_Mate,_  
 _Back from my honeymoon since day before yesterday, haven't heard from you._  
 _At work, currently._  
 _Let's go round for a pint later, yeah?_  
 _Rosmerta's?_  
 _Ta,_  
 _Ron_  


Harry huffed out a breath and then took a deep breath. As he let the breath out, he cringed. He'd been waiting for the summons, of course, and had a ready excuse to avoid the newlywed but he felt badly about using it.

"Fawkes?" Harry called.

In a flash of bright orange light, Fawkes appeared.

Harry smiled at him. "I know you're relegated to little more than a post-bird now, and I'm sorry I don't have any daring adventures or secret plans for you....but," Harry said as he scratched Fawkes lightly under the chin. "Could you deliver my reply to Ron? I'd ask one of the House-Elves, but you know how they get." Harry avoided saying their names because he knew if he did they'd be there, in the room with him, in a flash. Dobby was ever-faithful and although he was still free he had pledged himself to Harry. Winky had been more than happy to have a new master after the Crouch incident and she always appeared within seconds of hearing her name. Kreacher, on the other hand, could take hours to respond to a call--but he did respond and he always did as Harry commanded--in some odd way, Kreacher respected Harry as a rightful member of the Black family, and as rightful heir. Kreacher didn't even give Sirius the same respect, even though Sirius _was_ heir. Harry had only taken the Black title at Sirius's insistence, when the war had been at its worst and everyone had feared the death of their loved ones.

At Fawkes' nod, Harry was brought back to the current predicament.

He flipped over the parchment Ron had used and wrote:

_Can't tonight, mate. I've a meeting with the Minister._  
 _Tomorrow's off too--which you should know, Ministry function._  
 _I'll be around Molly and Arthur's for Sunday lunch though, it'll be good to see you then._  
 _Glad to hear you're back. Hope you had an excellent time._  
 _Give my best to Hermione._  
 _-Harry_  


He handed the note to Fawkes, who clutched it in his beak and took off in a flash of light. Harry looked around the shop. He'd never get the work he'd had planned done now.

With a wave of his hand, he shut all the windows, locked his cases, and closed the inside-doors. He strode out the front doors, locking them behind him, and apparated to Hogwarts. He knew that Neville was setting up his classroom and checking his greenhouses this week. He'd go hang out and beg lunch from the kitchens. It would also give him a chance to stop by and see Severus--they hadn't really talked since dinner that night and he wanted to see what was up with Severus and Kingsley. His family was important to him--which was just one reason, among many--why he was finding it so hard to just give up on Ron and Hermione.

*******

Harry walked into Greenhouse Three and looked around. He smiled. Neville was up to his elbows in soil, his brown hair was wild--sticking up in weird places around his head.

"Could you use a hand, Nev?" Harry asked from the doorway.

Neville looked up; grinned. "Harry!" he exclaimed. "I could use some help re-potting this," he looked down at the plant in his hands. "But, honestly, I could use more help getting my hair out of my eyes--don't suppose you could?" he asked.

Harry walked over, careful to keep to the path. He brushed the hair out of Neville's eyes and pushed some bits behind Neville's ears. He stepped back.

"There's a spell for that, you know," Harry commented.

"Oh. Right. Yeah," said Neville. He blushed. "I forget when I get caught up in the plants. Sometimes I forget I'm a wizard at all. Couldn't even tell you where my wand is right now..."

"It's on the work-bench over there," Harry said as he pointed to the left side of the room. Being the Master of the Elder Wand made him instinctually more attuned to other wands; their presence, their power.

Neville nodded and finished setting the plant in the fresh soil. He packed it loosely and then picked up an ordinary, muggle watering-can to water it. When he was finished, he hefted the plant up and set it on a table against one of the many windows.

"Heard from Ron?" Neville asked as he washed his hands and arms in the sink at the back of the greenhouse.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Wants to have a pint, later, but I've got a meeting with the Minister."

Neville came out from the back and pocketed his wand on his way to Harry. He looked up into Harry's face and decided to lay it on the line--then and there.

"You aren't obligated to keep up your friendship with him Harry, just because you went through the war mostly together. Any of us, really. We value you, I value you--but the war doesn't make you beholden to us. It's painful for you, being friends with them. Let it go," he said.

Harry took a large step back and shook his head. "Am I wearing a sign somewhere I'm not aware of?"

Neville chuckled. "It doesn't take magic, a sign, or a genius to understand. It takes some observance, and it takes someone who has watched you be around h...them. You're in pain when you hang out with them. Those who love you best, understand that--if we've paid any attention at all. George and I were just talking about how you don't have to maintain with..."

"Wait, you and George?" Harry asked, surprised.

Neville blushed. His face turned red for a moment before he took a deep breath and the color drained away. "He's been helping out at the Dragon Reservation and I was there working with the plant-life. So we hung out a lot. It was nice," Neville explained.

"Alright," Harry said. "But why were you talking about me?"

"I...." Neville shrugged. "We care about you, and I wondered if it'd be okay with him if you stopped hanging out with the whole Weasley clan. I didn't say anything about....about Hermione, Harry," Neville said. "George said that he understood it'd be harder for you now--that he didn't blame you for it and that we could all hang out away from the Burrow if need be."

"Did George mention....did he mention her? Did he say if he'd spoken to Ron about? Or Molly? Or Arthur?" Harry whispered. He felt frightened and out-of-control. He began taking deep, deep breaths to try and get some of the fear under control again. He shut his eyes--tight against the feelings.

"No, Harry, no," Neville said. His voice was utterly calm. "George explained that only he and Charlie had caught on. They would never say anything to Molly, Arthur or the rest. Never. It's your business."

Harry nodded as he felt himself calm down. "Good. Does...anyone else know?" he asked.

"Luna. Dean, so probably Seamus. Fred, George, Charlie. I only imagine Draco knows," at Harry's nod, Neville continued, "The Headmaster, I suppose, and probably Kingsley."

Harry sighed. He opened his eyes. "That's the list then. Do you think I only persist in my relationship with them because of the war, Neville?" he asked.

"No. I think some of it is an old childhood familial bond," Neville replied. He started out of the greenhouse, locking it behind him. Harry followed him. "Let's go up to the castle, okay? I could use a bite to eat and I think you could use a cup of tea." Neville performed a simple time-checking charm and then smiled. "And, it's about time for the Headmaster's tea, and I'm sure he'd love to see you."

*******************************

TBC


	5. Love: There is Always a Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione writes a letter to Harry.  
> Charlie makes the first move.  
> Kingsley spends time at the clinic.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: OOC Hermione.

Hermione tapped a pen against the piece of paper in front of her. Being muggle-born, she preferred a good ballpoint to a quill. She also preferred lined paper, though in her work she always used parchment--as did, in her opinion, everyone else.

She stared at the nearly blank sheet. She knew what she wanted to say, but she was hesitant to say it--to admit that things had become the way they were. She was so happy as Ron's wife, as a lawyer, as someone working with the Ministry, as a witch, as a homeowner, and as everything else she was. She didn't really want to face what had become an unhappy place in her life, but she knew it had to be done.

Hermione began to write. The letter took her the better part of an hour, and when she was finished she sent it off straight away and then got ready to go into work. She'd see Harry, whom the letter was for, soon. She knew it would be awkward, but she couldn't keep avoiding the issues. Besides, they'd make the best of it and fix whatever had gone wrong, right? The Burrow on Sunday would be awkward, but they'd been friends for nineteen years. She fully believed they could weather the storm.

_Dear Harry,_  
 _I'm nervous as I write this, but I suppose you can probably understand that. I was going to start by going on about the honeymoon, the wedding,_  
 _and just general friendly news and information, but I feel I should just jump into the deep end and we'll figure it out from there._

  
_Ron was looking forward to seeing you, last week, but he says you gave excuse after excuse and I'm starting to think that maybe you and he have had a bit of a row and he doesn't know it? You have never avoided him in recent years, Harry. Which brings me to the real reason that I'm writing you this letter._

_We were close once, you and I._ _You confided in me, during our school days, about so much and you listened when I needed you to and provided_ _good advice about Ron when I really needed it. We went on adventures and maintained a healthy friendship. We fought side-by-side in the war._

_There has been many years that passed since, and there has been a significant decline in our friendship. We aren't close anymore. And haven't been for about seven years._

_What I'm wondering, Harry, is....did I do something wrong? Did we have a fight that I never took responsibility over? Did something happen? Am I a different person so much from the girl you knew that you don't like me anymore? It's been such a long time since we were...friendly. Whatever it is...I'd really like to be friends again._

_If it's me that's keeping you away from Ron, I apologize. I don't wish to get in the way of your long-standing friendships or be involved in your decision not to hang out with Ron as you used to do. If you can't be friends with me anymore, for whatever reason, please don't give up on Ronald. He loves you like a brother and I had always assumed you shared in his affection. I don't think he could handle the loss, especially after everything he did to grow up and mature._

_I do want to thank you, so much, for the gorgeous wedding that you [and Luna] put on for us. We appreciated it, in ways you probably don't know. I await your reply, Harry and understand that this letter might make any future seeing of each other awkward. Please don't miss out on family events [such as Sunday] on my account._

_Thank you for reading._

  
_Respectfully yours,_  
 _Hermione Granger-Weasley._

*******

After a long, long day Draco let himself into his top-floor apartment at the Ministry. As soon as he was inside the foyer, he closed and locked the door behind him. He slipped off his outer robes and shoes. He put the shoes under the bench to the right and hung the outer-robes on hooks to the left. He then walked a few paces and stepped down into the cool and soft feeling of thick, thick carpet in the living room. He went directly to the bar and poured himself two-fingers of brandy, without ice. He sipped it as he rolled his shoulders and neck. He removed the rest of his robes and draped them over the couch.

In black trousers and a white button-down, collared shirt, and socks he settled into a deep-green comfy chair and propped his feet on the matching ottoman. He closed his eyes.

There was a loud knock at the front door. He scowled. He set the glass on the coffee table and hauled himself out of the chair.

"One moment!" he called out at he approached the door. He put on his best uninterested look as he opened the door. He really hoped it wasn't more work--he was exhausted.

Charlie smiled at him from the other side. "Good evening, Minister!" he exclaimed.

The right side of Draco's mouth lifted in a smile. He stepped back. "Come in, Sir Weasley," he said as he walked back to the living room. He heard the door click shut behind him.

Charlie joined him in the living room just as Draco was sitting back down.

"Is this Ministry business, Sir Weasley?" Draco asked.

"No, not at all. Purely a social call," Charlie replied.

Draco nodded. "Well, then, you can call me Draco, while in my...home," he offered.

Charlie grinned. "Good, I prefer to call the men I want to shag by their first names."

Draco gulped and coughed. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "See...I've got a thing for you, and I think we could make a pretty phenomenal team. And I'm getting sort of tired of having to make up good excuses to visit the Ministry during business hours, so I asked Harry...and he said the direct approach works best with you."

Draco's eyes widened. "He did, did he?"

"Don't be mad at him, I asked and....he's a little sick of giving out relationship advice right now so he was a little short with me before changing the subject. So...how about it?" Charlie said.

"How about what?" Draco said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I...you want to have sex...with me, that is?"

"Yes," Charlie replied. "But I'd like to date you a bit first."

Draco sighed. "I don't...I'm not sure that would be appropriate."

"I think we should give it a chance," Charlie said. "You like me, right?"

Draco nodded. "I consider you a good friend, Charlie." Draco rolled his eyes. He hated vague and misleading comments. He also hated small talk. Additionally, he hated it when people didn't say what they meant. "I'm violently attracted to you, yes," he added.

"Violently?" Charlie asked as he frowned.

"Uh. Not in a scary way or anything, great Merlin. Just in the way that means it's pretty instantaneous when you're around," he explained.

"Is that having to do with the Veela inheritance?" Charlie asked.

"Good Merlin, Harry!" Draco exclaimed. He jumped up from the chair. "Just go around telling everyone my business, does he?" Draco scowled.

"No, Merlin no!" Charlie exclaimed. "I work with Dragons, remember? I've got a degree in Magical Creature Care and Development. I guessed...about the Veela thing, I guessed, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath. He nodded. "Okay," he said. He smiled at Charlie. "Let's discuss how this could, or would, work then."

*********

Kingsley moved slowly to the examination room. It was his sixth appointment in the last three weeks. There still wasn't any improvement, but it also wasn't getting worse--according to the Healers that were working on his case.

He opened the door and carefully sat on the examination table. He wore a long, blue patient robe. He shivered.

His whole body trembled lightly. His face was pale. He waited, patiently, for whichever Healer it was this week.

Healer Voss entered the room quietly, a clipboard in her hand and a potion vial in the other. Her wand rested in a strap on her left hip. Her robes were a deep, dark-blue and she wore the healer sash as well as the insignia of a Fourth-Level Healer.

"Good day, Mr. Shacklebolt," she said. Her voice was pleasant and calm. "We've got a new variety of potion for you today, a few scans to do and a charm to place on you--additional to the usual."

Kingsley nodded.

"Specialist Hare will be in, in a moment, to take your blood and see how you're doing." She smiled gently at him. "We've also set you an appointment with a Mind-Healer for next week."

Kingsley scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with my mind," he said.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, we've nearly run out of magical or medical options. It's time to expand the kind of treatment we can provide and mind-healing is one of those treatments," she explained.

He nodded.

"Now, take this potion and then lean back into a laying down position. We've got a lot to do," she said.

Kingsley complied. His heart lifted as the door opened and Matthew Hare, Specialist, walked in. He grinned over at Matthew, who grinned back.

He still had a decision to make.

**********************************

TBC


	6. Love: Confession is Good for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione talk.  
> Kingsley makes his decision.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter pulls from parts of the films.

Harry tapped his foot under the table. His head was down, his eyes staring at a book he held in his hands. His tea had gone cold in front of him.

The cafe was noisy, but Harry trusted it--it was run by Dean and Seamus. A cafe during the day and an Irish pub at night. He shut his book, shrinking it and slipping it back into his pocket. He'd recognize her gait anywhere.

"Hermione," he said with a gentle smile as he stood to greet her. He remained standing until she sat and then he resumed his seat.

He hadn't wanted it to come to this, ever, but...he also hadn't expected her letter.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She was thrilled to see him. He hadn't been at the Burrow on Sunday and she'd feared that had been due to her letter. She'd missed him. "I've missed you," she said, echoing her thoughts.

Harry nodded. He'd missed her like a drowning man missed air. He couldn't say so, he couldn't do anything but nod. 

She looked up in surprise when a drink was set down before her.

"Butterbeer with nutmeg, cinnamon and whipped cream," Harry said.

She grinned and took a sip. "I don't get to have one too often, what with work and Ron and everything--we're trying to get pregnant, did Ron tell you?"

Harry's face paled. He took a sip of cold tea and then frowned. He waved his hand for a waitperson. "Can I get a fresh cup?" he asked the server. The server nodded and removed his cup, and in an instant, replaced it with a fresh, steaming cup of tea. Harry doctored it as he liked and leaned back.

"No," Harry said as the server moved away. He directed his comment at Hermione. "Ron didn't say. We met for a drink yesterday, after his shift. He didn't mention it. Congratulations."

"You don't seem very happy for us, Harry," Hermione said. She leaned forward. "I really hate to pry, or to ask...but..." she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked. He sat up straighter.

"Is it that Ron married me? Is that why you're upset? Are you...have you been in love with Ronald this whole time, Harry?" she asked. She couldn't think of anything else it might be.

Harry laughed. He laughed so hard, tears began streaming down his face. Hermione looked at him, alarm was evident in her eyes.

"What's so funny?" she asked quietly.

He wiped his face off with a napkin and then leaned back against the booth. "You're the second person to ask me that since your wedding," Harry replied.

"Oh. Well. Is it true?" Hermione said.

"No," Harry said. He took a deep sip of tea and then stood. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "What is it, then, if it's not about Ron? What's going on? We were close, once," she said.

Harry's eyes filled. He couldn't stop it, even if he'd tried. He leaned down, causing her to let go of his arm. He cupped her face in his hands.

"You lived with me, once. Do you remember?" he asked quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened as she nodded. "Of course," she said. "During the months Sirius was held at the Ministry for his official trial, after the war. You stayed at Grimmauld while Remus was away and...because my parents weren't yet sorted out, I stayed there too." Hermione frowned. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Do you remember sixth year, when you consoled me about Ginny? The stairwell?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Do you remember the tent, after Ron had gone, when we danced?" he asked.

She nodded again. "Yes, of course," she pulled his hands away from her face. He stood back up. "What has this got to do with why we aren't close anymore?"

Harry sighed. "Do you remember, when Ron got back together with Lavender, after promising to be with you, and how you came to me? You stayed with me for three days. Do you remember the five years that followed? You knew me, then. You still didn't see," he said as he sat back down.

"I remember everything about those five years, Harry. What I don't understand...what I'm not following is why...." she trailed off. Realization dawned in her eyes. She wanted to get up, to hug him or to flee, but she stayed seated.

"I've been in love with you since the end of sixth year. It was only your total blindness that had you believing my misery in sixth year was about Ginny. Sure, she and I dated--after the final battle--but we were never serious about each other and we both knew it. We dated because we were expected to. We broke up when it was appropriate," Harry explained. He didn't mention that he and Ginny had had a completely honest, completely open relationship. Ginny had never known, though, about his feelings for Hermione.

"I...I.." Hermione stuttered. Knowledge blossomed inside her, making her recall the dozens and dozens of moments throughout the years when she should have realised. She shook her head. "You seemed so happy with Ginny," she said. "You watched her, during sixth year..."

"I watched Draco during sixth year," Harry said. "I was obsessed, like you all said. But I was also in total lust. He knew it, I knew it, and we began our relationship, then. He knew it was you--that I loved you. And he was okay with that, because....after sixth year, after the battle and when all the aftermath was over, he knew I loved him too."

"Harry, I....I don't know what to say. What should I say? It's completely inappropriate for you to have told me at all!" she exclaimed. "But I....I pushed. I pushed the issue. Made you relive it. I'm sorry, Harry. And...I didn't know you loved Draco. I thought it was just a convenience thing. How can you...."

"Love you when I love him?" Harry laughed mirthlessly for a moment. "Draco isn't for me. And we know it. When we don't have anyone, we tend to turn towards each other. But...he's meant for someone else. I've loved you, in silence. Through other relationships. I've never been able to get away from it. So, yes....I've cut myself off from you, from Ron. I had to."

Hermione nodded. "I still don't understand how you could love me, like that, when you've clearly loved other people, or why you didn't just bloody well tell me, back then! And I don't understand how you could let it get in the way of you and Ron," she said angrily.

"Love is infinite, and...I didn't say anything, because you loved Ron. It's always been Ron for you," Harry said by way of explanation. He got up again. "Look, I've got to go. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Ron. I know you might anyway, but..."

"It would hurt him. I don't hurt him, Harry," Hermione said. She stood up too. "I understand, now and I'll give you the space you need. Please, don't abandon Ron over it. He loves you like a brother."

Harry nodded and left. His heart hurt. His body ached. He apparated to his workshop. He wouldn't get any work done, it would be potentially fatal to work with magic and potions right now, but he couldn't take this mood home with him--not when things were so tense there already.

********

Kingsley pressed the last of his robes into the suitcase. He looked around the room at the boxes on the floor. He'd packed up everything that was his.

He shrunk the boxes one at a time and placed them in his pockets. The magic tired him, wearied him, and made him feel sick on the inside, but he'd use it until he couldn't anymore.

He picked up the suitcase and headed out through the house into the conservatory.

"I have placed the advertisement," Severus said. "Harry will fill in, for now. He has already agreed."

Kingsley nodded. "I love you, still," he said softly.

Severus scoffed. "Right."

"I do. But...you don't make it easier, or better and it's...not getting better," Kingsley explained.

"I told you once before, I would not make this easy on you, and I would not forgive it," Severus said acidly. "I have loved you for these last seven years. I have helped you, aided you, and taken care of you--as the vows we took asked of me."

"I know, Severus," Kingsley replied.

"I will not beg. You know me far too well to expect it. Go," Severus said.

"I'll be at Harry's flat, if you need me," Kingsley said.

"I will send your potions there, for now. Please find someone else to fill them for you. Shall I start the paperwork, or did you want to file?" Severus asked.

"I don't want to file for separation," Kingsley said. "I don't want to separate! I just need....some time to myself, some time on my own, that's all, Severus!"

"Some time to shag young Matthew, you mean," Severus said cruelly. "I understand what is happening here, Kingsley, even if you do not. I shall file. It will be much smoother if I do--as the Gods-father to the Minister, I have some sway with the time it takes forms to push through the ministry."

"I don't want our marriage...our bond, broken. I just need some time. I still don't know what I plan to do about Matthew," Kingsley pleaded.

"I understand what you do not want. I think that you do not understand what you do want, nor what I will accept. I cannot, will not, accept your leaving as anything other than an act of the end of our marriage," Severus said.

Kingsley sighed. "When did you become so hard, so bitter, over us?" he asked.

"I am not. I am who I have always been. It is you, who have changed. These are my lines, Kingsley, as they have always been," Severus explained.

Kingsley nodded. "I'll be at Harry's flat for awhile. He said I could stay there, and he's worked it out with the management. He also said to tell you he'd be home later."

Severus nodded. "I must go. The castle needs me during this final week before term starts. Are you certain you want to give up your post?"

"Yes, Severus. I can barely perform spells in the everyday without pain, let alone a bunch of advanced magic for Defense," Kingsley explained.

"Well. Harry will help out in the interim," Severus said. 

As Kingsley turned to go, Severus stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You will be removed from the wards. I will do what I can to make the separation painless, as well as swift. Do not come here again, unless specifically invited by Harry." Severus headed for the door. "You are still his family."

Severus apparated away, leaving Kingsley staring at the place he'd occupied. Kingsley sighed. He knew that Severus was right--he would begin with Matthew as soon as he could. He knew, in his heart, that although he loved Severus, things between them had ended weeks ago.

He lifted his suitcase and left the life he had known behind.

****************

 

TBC


	7. Love: The Ones You Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Fred celebrate their engagement.  
> Sirius and Remus talk.  
>  
> 
> A/N: Luna is very OOC - she's a lot older than she was at Hogwarts and a lot has happened that has made her less....loony.
> 
> Additionally, I just wanted to point out that in this story....the people who love Harry best are on his side. There isn't any Ron or Hermione bashing necessarily, but they aren't the point to this fic - everyone else is, and largely, Harry's journey is the point. I've gotten some comments on this one that Harry's a selfish jerk (or words to that effect) for telling the truth, and for wanting to separate himself from Ron/Hermione, but I hope this note helps clear up this particular story's perspective.

They celebrated Luna and Fred’s engagement at Fred and George’s sprawling house in the Hogsmeade foothills – not far from Hogwarts or Harry’s shop.

Harry enjoyed the groups of old, and new, friends but about halfway through the party he realized there was a distinct lack. He headed over to where Luna and Fred sat side by side at a patio table, under rows of twinkle lights.

“So, when you are moving in – or is Fred moving to the Lovegood Place?” Harry asked lightly.

Luna beamed at him for a moment before replying. “I’ll move in once we’ve set a date and a venue. We’ll pass Lovegood Place down to our first-born child, when the time comes,” she said. “My father would have wanted it that way. To us, it was always home, but over the years I’ve come to understand what an odd and wondrous place it is, and I couldn’t really raise a couple of very small children there.” She reached out and grabbed Harry’s hands. She pressed their joined hands to her lower abdomen. “We’re expecting twins in about seven months,” she whispered.

Harry grinned goofily at them for a few moments before wrangling one of his hands out of Luna’s grasp and grabbing the front of Fred’s shirt. As he pulled Fred forward, he kissed him hard on the mouth. Letting go, he sat down in the chair in front of them and a wide grin spread over his face.

Luna leaned forward and tugged Harry to, then she proceeded to rub noses with him for a few moments before settling back against her chair. She had used nose-rubbing as a form of affection since they were at Hogwarts and Harry felt warmth flood his body at the familiar, welcome closeness.

He sat back and Luna let go of his other hand. “So,” he said casually. “I noticed the distinct lack of your parents, Fred. I also noticed that Ginny, Ron and Hermione aren’t here.”

Fred, his fingertips pressed to his mouth, slowly turned a light shade of pink.

Luna laughed and then took a deep breath. “We celebrated with his parents and Ron and Hermione the night after he asked me – we went on a double date of sorts. As for Ginny, she didn’t want to attend. With Neville spending so much time lately with George, we didn’t want to make matters any worse.”

“You didn’t invite Ron and Hermione, or Fred’s parents, in order to make it easier for me,” Harry stated.

Fred sighed. “That’s partially true, yes, but Luna and I both felt that it’d be a better party without them, especially without Ginny. Gin’s gotten a bit….shrill about things with Neville – their split isn’t giving her what she wanted most, which I guess was the house in Cornwall and a lot of things from the estate. Neville had it all well documented, and I guess he’d made her sign a pre-nup when they got engaged…legally, she doesn’t have a leg to stand on, and Nev’s grandmother put her foot down about Neville settling with her for any amount of money when she was the one who was cheating,” he explained.

"They'll be alright," Luna said dreamily, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"Of course they will, and you don't have to be a seer to understand that some people just don't work out, love," Fred commented. "And we were alright, Harry, with not having my parents, or Ron and Hermione here tonight."

Harry nodded. “Still, it would have been alright. Half of these people are their friends too.”

Luna shook her head. “Let it alone now. You'll figure out what to do. In any case, some good news...you and George are to be earth-fathers for our twins. I’m asking Anabelle – you remember Anabelle, right Harry – to be earth-mother,” she stated.

Harry nodded. “I'd be happy to be earth-father. Anabelle's your childhood friend from France, the one you tried to set me up with a few years back?”

At Luna’s huge, vibrant smile, Harry laughed.

Luna waved a hand. “Go on now, enjoy the party,” she said as she pulled her chair closer to Fred and cuddled up with him.

Harry wandered back into the party and over to George and Neville. Although he disliked the fact that Luna and Fred had felt the need to not invite certain friends and family, he did enjoy their sticking up for him. They seemed to have taken sides, and while he might disagree with that, he couldn't feel anything but grateful. He did wonder how it was going to go down when he admitted that he'd told Hermione the truth - but he wouldn't do that tonight, tonight was to celebrate Fred and Luna, and to have a good time with his friends.

***

Sirius let himself in to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It had changed over the years; they'd gotten rid of his mother's portrait, finished cleaning the rooms, rehabbed some of the rooms into lighter, airier spaces, and removed the majority of the dark objects - some of which were on display in the ministry's War of Ages museum.

He walked quickly up the stairs, calling for Remus. He hadn't seen him in days, with the book tour, and he was getting worried. "Moony!? Moony!?" he called out.

In the library, Remus shook his head and put the book he'd been reading back on the shelf. "I'm in the library, Sirius," he shouted back.

Moments later, Sirius flew through the library doors. "You haven't been at any of my press engagements or meetings!" he accused, eyes narrowed.

Remus pulled himself up out of the chair and stood tall, hands at his sides. "No. I haven't been," he agreed.

"Why, Remus?" Sirius asked, wounded by the lack of caring in Remus' voice.

"I haven't wanted to stick around watching you use your book - your very good book - to pick up women," Remus replied softly. His eyes glinted dangerously.

"Well...come on, it's a lovely thing, these young things wanting an old man like myself," Sirius said.

Remus made a sound between a snort and a huff and began to pace the room. He was angry, but worse, so much worse, he was hurt. It was time they both laid all their cards on the table and got real about their relationship. He nodded.

"I've watched you go from a broken down, emaciated, angry man to this....mostly vibrant, if a bit bitter, fit man who is also a best-selling author in the magical world," he began. "I've been there. Through everything. And yes, I had doubts when you were in Azkaban. I thought you'd betrayed us. I thought....how could this young man I trusted beyond everything have betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort? But, I understood the gaps in the story and I was irate over the lack of a fair trial for you. I wish I'd believed in you without doubt, without stopping. But I just didn't. And you can hold that against me for the rest of our lives, Sirius...but it won't change the fact that I knew, from the moment we met, who you were, who you are, to me."

Sirius took a deep breath and then sighed, deeply. "I trust you, Moony. I have since forever, I may have resented you a bit, during my imprisonment, but...I always trusted you. The night you came back into my life, the night in the shack, is one of the best nights of my life. Surely you know that?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "You're my life mate. Wolves mate for life, padfoot." Remus smirked a little. "Surely you know that?" he echoed.

Sirius's eyes widened comically. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means I love you. I'm in love with you. And I always have been. It means you're it for me. It means I can't stand around watching you go off with other people over and over and over again. It means you've been callous, and you've hurt me," Remus explained sadly. His eyes filled, but the tears didn't spill over. "It means that until you work out whatever it is you have to work out....I can't be here anymore. I can't live here, and I can't work with you anymore."

Sirius reached out and laid a hand on Remus's arm. "I love you, Moony. You know I do. But....I'm...limited this way, c'mon, you know that."

Remus gave a mirthless laugh and moved to the door. He picked up two suitcases that Sirius hadn't realized had been sitting there the whole time. "When you figure it out," Remus said, "I'll be at Hogwarts. Where I belong." He shook his head and shook off Sirius's hand. 

As he headed out and to the front door, he didn't turn around. He didn't look back. He'd be sunk, he'd never leave, if he saw what he was sure would be grief on Sirius's face.

**********

TBC


	8. Love: The Things That Bond Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have any of our main couples in it, but it is a connected story.  
> I re-watched Love Actually and realized I was missing a few of the couples from the film. This chapter attempts to fix some of that.
> 
> Features: Bill/Fleur, Bill/Andromeda, Teddy/Victoire.
> 
> Features: Bill Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Tonks, Victoire Fleur Weasley, Dominique Apolline Weasley and Louis Arthur Weasley.
> 
> Mentions: Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks. Warning: Mentions Character Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does ignore the majority of anything J.K. has said about the _Next Gen_ , and ignores others forays into their timelines as well.
> 
> Er, A/N - this will cover the following LA relationships, in case it's not obvious: Daniel/Joanna (dec. wife), Daniel/Carol, Sam/Joanna.

Bill huddled in the stands on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. A warming charm, often reapplied, kept him, and his two kids, from freezing. The breeze was brisk and chilly.

He watched with his breath caught somewhere in his throat as his daughter, Victoire, played Seeker for her house team. It didn't bother him that she played for Slytherin, or that she'd been sorted into Slytherin - she was a wonderful player and the best Seeker Slytherin had seen these many years. Charlie liked to tell him she was the best Seeker since Harry Potter, but Bill just smiled and shrugged whenever it was brought up - he'd never seen Harry play; fly, yes, play, no.

As Victoire caught the snitch, winning the game for Slytherin, Bill jumped up and cheered - letting out the breath he'd been holding. His son, Louis, who was nine, leapt to his feet and whooped out loud; he then tugged his sister, Dominique, who was eleven, over for a big hug. A grin spread across Bill's face.

Dominique reared back after a moment and looked up into her dad's face. Her long silver hair, which so often reminded Bill of Fleur, blew in the wind. "Dad, I've got to go commiserate with my house, but I'll see you at Christmas if not before, yeah?" she asked, tucking the wayward strands behind her slightly pointed ears.

Bill laughed slightly and bent down to give her a short hug. "Of course you'll see me for Christmas, but probably before - I'm giving that series of curse-breaking lectures to the upper years, remember? I'll be around."

She nodded and then leaned over to pat Louis on the head. "See ya!" she cried as she ran down the steps.

"Be careful!" Bill called after her. He looped an arm around Louis's shoulders. "Don't worry, you've only got two more years before you'll be running off to join your housemates as well." At Louis's petulant stare, Bill nudged him and said, "C'mon, let's go down and congratulate your sister, then we've got to see the Headmaster about our rooms for while we're here, and you've got school tomorrow."

As they moved down to greet and congratulate Victoire, Bill watched as Teddy ran up to her. Bill frowned as Teddy and Victoire threw their arms around each other and held for a long moment before stepping back. At fourteen they were both fourth-years, but Bill felt uneasy about the possibility of his little girl having a boyfriend so young. But, he knew what Fleur would say - if she were alive - _that she had started much younger and look how happy Victoire is!_

Louis ran over to his sister and joined in on the revelry for a few moments before sitting down on the sidelines. Bill smiled and was just about to go over when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"A bit young, I think, but I'm so glad Teddy has someone he is so close to," Andromeda Tonks said gently as she smiled at Bill.

Bill nodded. "Yes. I know it's been hard for Victoire since her mother died, and I gather....well...I suppose it's rather obvious that they've that in common - the loss of their mothers." Bill's eyes widened. "Not that I mean you haven't been like a mother to Teddy, I don't mean that at all!"

Andromeda laughed. "It's alright Bill," she said softly. "I understand. You and I also have in common the loss of a spouse, you know - though mine was years and years ago, I still feel it keenly." If volunteering such personal information didn't sit well with Andromeda, she didn't let it show. 

"I was very sorry to hear about Ted," Bill replied.

"I'm very, dearly sorry about Fleur. She was a lovely woman. Your children take after her very much," she responded.

Bill sighed. "It's been three years, but I can't seem to get used to not sharing about every little thing at the end of the day. I think she'd be happy that we're moving on with our lives, but I can't....I can't say it's true, I can only hope it is."

"She would, Bill," Andromeda replied. She brushed a hand over Bill's shoulder and then stood up straighter than before. "Well, I need to be off. I'll go and say goodbye to Teddy first."

Bill watched her walk away. She was at least twenty years older than him, but wizards and witches aged so much slower than muggles that you could hardly tell. With the scarring and premature aging of the wolf in his blood, you could still hardly see a difference. He sighed. She really was so lovely, and he enjoyed seeing her at matches and around so much. He only hoped she hadn't begun to notice his staring, or the way she took his breath away - always so calm, so serene. He wondered that she always mentioned Fleur and hoped, against hope, it wasn't a sign of her disinterest.

**************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! The original Potter story line had the second wizarding war ending on 2 May, 1998, but for the purposes of this story (for it being set in 2014 instead of in 2010) we're moving the timeline up and having the war end in 2001; because this story is 13 years since the end of the second war.
> 
> Next Chapter Will Have:  
> Pansy/Blaise, Lavender/Padma. (For: Sarah/Karl; John/Judy).
> 
> Mentioning: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil and Genevieve Parkinson.


	9. Love: The Things That Bind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of Love or Something Like It. :) Enjoy! (short chapter)
> 
> Pansy/Blaise, Lavender/Padma. (For: Sarah/Karl not unrequited; John/Judy).  
> Draco/Charlie. Molly/Arthur.
> 
> Features: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Genevieve Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Charlie Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley.

"You have been seeing a lot of each other, in a social way," Molly explained to Charlie. "It's only right, only proper, especially to someone like him, that he come over for dinner. If what the two of you have is heading towards marriage and grandbabies, I've a right to ask the man to dinner!"

"It's alright, Mum. There's no need to get so worked up about it. I understand, I do. I just wish you'd told me before you asked him. I...should feel prepared, not....ambushed," Charlie said.

"Well, it's not a normal dinner anyway, is it? I've asked him to invite a few people, and he chose to invite two people he works with, you know," she complained as she bustled around the kitchen. "I thought he'd ask Harry or Severus -- or both."

"And you're disappointed the rest of your brood couldn't make it -- though it would have made it awkward for Harry if Ginny, Hermione and Ron had been here, wouldn't it?" Charlie questioned.

"They'll make up, just some kind of misunderstanding. Ron's beside himself, can't figure out what's gone wrong there. They'll figure it out," Molly said as she dumped a load of china into Charlie's arms. "Go set the table. We'll eat like the civilized, in the dining room."

Charlie walked through the kitchen and made a left turn into the dining room. The redesign of the Burrow after the war, after the fire, had allowed for a slightly more typical home. It boasted a kitchen, three separate parlours, the dining room, a bathroom and his mother's sewing room on the bottom floor. 

The second floor held bedrooms and bathrooms, and his father's office. The third floor held still more bedrooms and bathrooms, and a playroom for the endless grandchildren his mother seemed to want. There were no more rooms added on at different angles and levels, no more miraculous tilted home, now stood like any other normal home, but they all still called it the Burrow. 

They owed Harry more than they could say for the rebuild. He'd come into a lot of fortune at the end of the war -- though he'd had to turn over some of it to the Goblins for the damages done to Gringotts. Still, he'd pulled through as one of the richest men in the Wizarding world. Headmaster Dumbledore had, as it turned out, left Harry a couple of properties -- which Harry had sold to help rebuild the Burrow. Harry had also inherited the entire Black fortune, as well as estates and funds from the Peverell line. Additionally, he'd finally come in to all the gifts and money that had been sent to him after he'd defeated Lord Voldemort when he was one. 

Harry had given away most of the goods, gifts and jewelry people had sent him. Charlie knew he'd written to every single soul that had sent him things. He'd helped rebuild not only Hogwarts but the Ministry, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley as well. Not necessarily always through funds, but through hard work, wand-work and fundraising too.

At the sound of knocking on the front door, Charlie pulled himself out of his thoughts and quickly finished setting the table. He wiped his damp palms on his trousers. He was nervous about his parents spending time with Draco. Everything was so new with Draco, Charlie didn't want to ruin it, or test it or stretch it too thin.

"Minister Malfoy," Molly said pleasantly as she welcomed Draco into her home. She stepped back after a moment of clasping hands with him to greet her other guests. "Miss Parkinson, Lord Zabini, welcome...and Miss Brown...oh, Miss Patil, I wasn't expecting you, but....there's plenty, of course. Let me take your coats, please, come in."

Molly was a gracious host, a wonderful cook and had a delightful personality for entertaining. She put everyone at ease right away.

Arthur joined them all at the table about twenty minutes later. "Sorry I'm late, everyone. Had some business to attend to. George and Fred are taking over the old Zonko's building, wanted my input," he said as he sat down at the head of the table. He smiled warmly at everyone.

"Minister Weasley," Draco began. "It's a pleasure to see you, I wasn't sure you'd be joining us."

"Likewise....and you should call me Arthur. Not only are you dating my second-oldest son, but we're in my home," Arthur said kindly.

Draco nodded and reached over to squeeze Charlie's hand. He, too, had been nervous about dinner. So much so, he'd invited the Vice Minister - Blaise Zabini - who had invited his girlfriend, who also worked with them in the ministry. He'd also invited his secretary, Lavender, and she'd invited her girlfriend, Padma Patil, -- thus surrounding Draco with people who he knew supported him - in pretty much everything. 

Padma had worked on his campaign, but had decided not to take the position in the ministry that had been offered to her. She'd wanted to work with Luna at The Quibbler - attempting to keep the news honest.

"What's Parvati doing these days?" Molly asked as she served up dinner -- roast chicken, roast potatoes, blanched and buttered peas, rolls, pumpkin juice, a nice white wine and she'd yet to tell them what was on for dessert. 

Padma blinked slowly. Truth be told, she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation around her, she'd been planning her proposal in her head - she'd felt, for a while now, that it was time to ask Lavender to marry her. She cleared her throat. "Parvati is apprenticing with Professor Trelawney. She teaches the second and third years, right now."

"That's wonderful," Molly commented. "I hadn't heard."

"Well, she's Professor Boot, now, so you might have mixed her up with Terry, I suppose," Padma said uncertainly.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't know she and Terry had gotten married! Where have I been?" Molly asked. 

"It's alright, Molly, you may have just forgotten. We were in France when they married, dealing with....well," Arthur said sadly.

Molly's eyes widened and filled. "When Fleur died, you think?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Charlie supplied. "It was around that time, I believe."

The room grew tense. Draco shifted uneasily in his chair. He had never really understood what had happened to Fleur, but now wasn't the time to ask. 

At that moment the tiny mirror on a band around Pansy's wrist lit up. She glanced at it and all color drained from her face. She stood swiftly. "I've got to go, I'm sorry." She leaned down and gently kissed Blaise on the lips, then turned to Draco. "I'm so sorry, Genevieve needs me. I've got to," she said by way of explanation.

"If you'd leave the mirror at home, Pansy, this would happen less," Draco replied disapprovingly.

Pansy gave a little laugh and then looked at Molly and Arthur. Her face froze. In a coolly polite voice she said, "Genevieve is my sister. I'm needed at home. I apologize for the interruption." In a warmer tone she added, "Dinner was delicious...if you'll excuse me?"

Molly smiled, but also raised her eyebrows. "of course, dear," she said. "Family must come first."

As Pansy sailed out of the room, Arthur looked around the table. "I wasn't aware Miss Parkinson had a sister. Or any family left, really," he said.

"Genevieve is the only family she's got left. Her mother died during the first war, her father during the second," Blaise explained. "No one is much aware of Genevieve, she's a bit of a shut-in, and Pansy does her best to take care of her." Blaise dabbed at his mouth with a linen napkin and then pushed back from the table. "I do apologize. If Pansy is needed, I must go as well." He bowed lightly to Draco and Arthur and then left.

Draco smiled. "They're very loyal...to myself...to each other," he said by way of explanation.

The rest of dinner, and dessert, passed without incident.

*************

TBC


	10. Love: Something We Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry talk.  
> Ron and Hermione talk.  
> Sirius shows up for Remus.
> 
> Mentiones: Severus/Kingsley; Kingsley/Matthew; Ron/Hermione; George/Neville; Sirius/Remus.

Severus moved through the house quietly. He'd considered selling it, but, aside from Hogwarts, it was the only home Harry had ever known. The memories of his life, his relationship, with Kingsley felt overwhelming here -- like they might drown him. No matter how he felt, he couldn't let Harry down.

He sat down in his office, in a high-backed leather chair behind his desk. It was night, Hogwarts' curfew was already in place and Severus had left the castle in the very capable hands of his deputy and the handful of teachers he trusted completely. Harry had wanted to talk to him, had asked him to wait at home and so Severus waited.

He heard the backdoor open and the sound of footsteps before he saw Harry. He rose from his seat as Harry stepped into the doorway.

"Thought you'd be in here," Harry said as he sank down onto the sofa that was tucked into a corner of the room. "One of our late-night chats. Guess I didn't grow out of them after all." He ran his hands through his hair and shifted on the couch to face Severus as Severus sat down next to him.

"You look tired," Severus stated. "What is wrong?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before folding them in his lap. "Everything." Harry smirked. "No, that's an overstatement. My work is going well, I'm helping George with his Best-Man duties, I'm staying connected with friends and family, and....I think I might accept your offer of the DADA post, for the next school year," he finished.

"While I find that to be a wonderful turn of events, Harry, it does come as somewhat of a shock. What about your business?" Severus asked.

"I can still make wands. My shop is just down the road from Hogwarts. I might even build my house, finally," Harry added. He sighed again. "How is the new potions professor?" Harry asked as a way of a subject change.

Severus blinked and then nodded. "I would rather you tell me what is wrong. I cannot help you if I do not know, as I have said many times before and will, I am sure, say many times again."

"Can we talk about the school for a few minutes? Let me work up to it." Harry settled back against the arm of the couch.

"Ah, well, in that case. Professor Ravens is working out well. He is very competent and seems quite dedicated," Severus supplied. "Professors Weasley and Lupin are trading off the defense classes well -- it was a better choice than making you fill in. William and Remus seem to work well together. Of course, your guest lectures have so far won over the students as well." Severus leaned forward slightly and placed his hand on Harry's knee. "Tell me what is wrong. I'd like to help, Harry."

Harry grabbed Severus's hand and squeezed. He left his fingers on Severus's for a moment before shifting away and standing. "She thought I was in love with Ron. Everyone seems to think it's Ron. I told her the truth. Now, I'm....lost. I have no idea what to do or how to feel," Harry said as he paced away from the sofa. "She was angry. Hurt. Appalled that I'd tell her. Upset that I hadn't told her back when.....back when I'd fallen for her, I guess. She....she was angry, but....resigned. I....I couldn't lie to her, Dad. I couldn't look at her and let her believe I was in love with Ron. Just couldn't do it."

Severus took a deep breath and stood as well. He walked to his desk and leaned against it, facing Harry. "Of course you could not lie to her. Whatever else has happened, or is, she has been one of your best friends. Mrs. Granger-Weasley confronted you about the situation, and you told the truth. It makes complete sense that now you feel...displaced."

"Have you spoken to Kingsley, lately?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"We have had two meetings with the solicitor. Things have been divided up...amicably," Severus replied.

"I've spent some time with him, at my old flat," Harry commented. "He seems....honestly, he seems sick. But....you know...he's doing okay, otherwise. Even....I'm so sorry Dad...but, happy. With...." he trailed off.

"With young Matthew, yes. I gathered. What do you mean by your 'old' flat?" Severus asked as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"Uh. I moved out. Purchased some supplies and had the house-elves add on to my workshop -- a bedroom, a kitchen. I signed the flat over to Kingsley. His pension from the ministry, and from Hogwarts, will allow him to afford the rent, and I...set up an account for him, for the medical bills. Least I could do. Is that....is that okay?"

"He is your parent. Your family, too. Of course it is alright. I am just surprised I hadn't known about these developments earlier," Severus said. "Is your new living space...adequate? You can move back here, full-time if you so desire. The house sits empty more often than not."

"I like living at my shop," Harry said. Harry grinned. "Have you heard about George and Neville?"

"I am in a position to see what is going on between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, when the latter works at the castle. I need not have heard anything, merely to open my eyes. I am glad Mr. Longbottom has found someone worthy of him. Miss Weasley was a waste of his affections, and it is my feeling that she does belong with Mr. Wood. Are we done with the banal gossip, Harry -- can we get back to the point?" Severus replied.

Harry smiled gently. "There's nothing to talk about, Dad. What's done is done and I'm going to have to live with it. So will she. So will they, when she eventually tells him. By the gods, Ron's going to....he's going to flip."

"Ronald often overreacts. I imagine you will handle it," Severus said.

******************

"I'd never said anything, 'Mione...I'd always just assumed it was me. He'd....you know, dated Draco and had that fling with Bill after Fleur died. He'd only seriously dated Gin after the war, so I always assumed he was gay. I....how do I deal with this?" Ron asked. His eyes were filled with a mixture of anger and concern.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied. "I was shocked as well. It's why I hadn't said anything. I thought....I thought it would hurt you, but I can see your concern, your anger, your bewilderment." 

"Well....why didn't he say anything?" Ron rubbed a hand over his stomach and continued to pace. "I...it's not like I wouldn't have understood. I love you, I can understand why he might...."

Hermione sighed. "Ronald," she said softly. "Tri-Wizard Tournament; the locket business; your unreal and insulting reaction about Draco, and then your completely hideous outburst about Bill....do you see a pattern? Why would he have told you? What I can't understand is why he never told me?"

"It's always been me, for you," Ron said.

The echo of Harry's words hurt, but Hermione just nodded.

"He probably didn't want to make your friendship uncomfortable. Which explains the avoiding. But....what I want to know is why he said anything now! I mean, you're taken, you don't feel that way about him...." Ron trailed off. His face went bright red as he whirled around. "Right!?" he asked angrily.

"Of course not, Ronald. Calm down. I love Harry like a brother," Hermione said.

"Okay. Alright. Then why say something now? It just....it ruins the last few years. You know? It was really selfish of him," Ron stated.

Hermione fidgeted. "I asked. You know, when confronted, he tells the truth. I asked him if he was miserable because he was in love with you, and he said no. So I prodded a little....and I figured it out, then confronted him with it. You know he doesn't lie to us....except about Draco, during the beginning of them. You know he tells us the truth. He couldn't break that, even now," she explained.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, why'd you need to know?" he complained.

"I was worried about you and he. Your friendship was waning. I was....I was meddling. You know me," she replied.

"Yeah. Yeah," he said. "Well, what the bloody hell are we going to do now?"

Hermione shook her head sadly.

***********

Sirius knocked on the door to Remus's rooms. He tapped his foot. He'd decided he couldn't live without Remus, no matter what that meant. He let out a breath as the door opened and Remus's slight body filled the doorway.

"Padfoot," Remus said affectionately. He felt the sting of emotional pain, but he greeted Sirius like the old friend that he was.

"Moony," Sirius said. "I....I need to talk to you. I need to tell you things. To try. Is that.....is it okay if I come in?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to hear whatever it is, Sirius," Remus replied.

"Please, Moony....it's important. I....I miss you. I need you. I never should have let you walk away without....without saying all these things, please," Sirius begged.

Remus took a deep breath and stepped back. "You'd better come in then. We can talk. It'll be better if we're not overheard by any passing students, so...come on." Remus let Sirius in, and guided him into the living area.

Sirius sighed. Maybe, just maybe...Remus would let him fix this.

************************

TBC


	11. Love: Celebrations of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up four months later.  
> Harry fixes things with Ron and Hermione.  
> Short chapter.
> 
> Pairings:  
> Ron/Hermione, Draco/Charlie, Fred/Luna, George/Neville, Sirius/Remus. Dean/Seamus, Kingsley/Matthew, Ginny/Oliver, Blaise/Pansy, Padma/Lavender, Parvati/Terry, Bill/Andromeda.
> 
> Implied: Rubeus/Olympe, Teddy/Victoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to say that Ron/Hermione married in late June. Then, the next chapters would have been July/August. Chapter 4 is beginning September (cuz Neville's back being a teacher). So, Chapter 5 & 6 is also September. Chapter 7 is October. Chapter 8 & 9 & 10 is November.  
> So now, we'd be in late March or Early April. We're 4 months after Chapter 10.

Over the next four months, Harry attended more weddings than he'd believed possible. 

The first, not necessarily unexpected but still a bit surprising, was when Ginny Weasley married Oliver Wood. Since they had both been Professional Quidditch stars (each having retired only months earlier) the match made a kind of sense, but Harry still felt it was somewhat cruel of Ginny to marry Oliver in such a boisterous, expensive affair. Neville hadn't been invited, but Harry was certain he wouldn't have attended even if he had been asked. 

The second, to his utter delight, was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. It was a very quiet ceremony, with only Sirius, Remus, Harry, Andromeda and young Teddy in attendance.

The third, to his surprise, was George and Neville. No one had even known they were dating. Sure, they'd been hanging out and spending a lot of time together, but it had been a surprise, to everyone, that they were in love, seeing each other romantically and ready to get married.

The fourth, which Harry expected and very much enjoyed, was Fred Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Luna was quite far along, as far as her pregnancy was concerned, and Fred was beaming the entire time. The reception had went on far into the night, and everyone had had a grand time.

The last wedding was one Harry had been looking forward to, and one that he hoped the whole of Wizarding Britain wouldn't be cross about. His longtime friend, Charlie Weasley, and longtime love, though he bid him no ill will or anything, Draco Malfoy -- who also happened to be Minister of Magic -- married in a small, quiet ceremony followed by a huge party to celebrate.

At the reception, Harry greeted and was greeted by, many people he'd known at Hogwarts and several married couples that he hadn't been aware were married.

Harry, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Millie, and Tony sat at a table together, for the seated meal and to watch the dancing and entertainment.

He'd managed to avoid both Ron and Hermione for the majority of the four months prior -- except when he'd seen them, quite casually, at weddings, engagement parties and the gathering of the friends they had in common. Harry sighed, and then turned to speak to Severus. He threw up a muffling charm.

"It's enough, don't you think?" he asked quietly.

"What is?" Severus replied.

"This thing...this toxic thing, between Ron, Hermione and me. Destroying our nearly life-long friendship, etcetera."

"I am not sure I am the correct person to be asking about that, Harry. Although I apologized, heartfelt and fully, to your mother...I let myself destroy our relationship to begin with. Then, upon finding someone to love me, whom I loved, I let him walk away from our life together without fighting for him. He has since moved on, and I...find myself in a position of misery without him," Severus explained. "I have seen nearly every relationship I have ever had, save my relationship with you, crumble in front of me and I have done nearly nothing to fight for them."

"Dad, it's not as bad as all that. You aren't to blame for what happened between yourself and Kingsley. He cheated on you, maybe not physically, but emotionally for sure. I love him, I do, he's another parent, and I won't say he's not. He's family. But, he hurt you. And didn't have the decency to be honest about it. He left. And as far as my mother is concerned, she could have forgiven you. Been the better person, in that situation, and stayed part of your life regardless of whatever happened. You'll always have me, Dad. Always," Harry said.

Severus smiled quickly, and then shook his head. "If it pains you, to be apart from them, to have this...animosity between you three, than mend it, Harry. Forgive and forget, and move on. Do not let your feelings, as true as they might be, for Miss Granger-Weasley get in the way of your friendship. Friendship, as I have found in my later years, is a vital component to a healthy life. They have been your friends, even if they have not been the best of ones in years past. Moving on, and remaining the Golden Trio might, indeed, help fill the void in your life, and bring you some measure of peace," he said. 

Harry nodded and cancelled the muffling charm.

"Professors Bulstrode and Goldstein," Severus said as he rose from the table. "I have some things to discuss with you about the end of term. If you would be so kind as to come with me?"

Severus nodded briefly at Harry, Hermione and Ron before making his way, with Millie and Tony, across the room.

"I...wanted to talk to you," Harry said softly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her swollen belly. She was six months pregnant and a bit miserable with it. She'd had to cut back on her hours at work, and desperately needed the loo seemingly all the time now.

Ron huffed, and his face went pink.

"We were going to be leaving very soon, Harry, so...whatever it is...let's get it over with quickly," Hermione said.

Ron nodded.

Harry swallowed hard against the feeling of dread and the pit in his stomach. "I wanted to apologize, to both of you. I'm sorry, Hermione, for telling you...what I told you, and for ruining our friendship. I am so sorry, Ron, for never coming clean to you, and not respecting our friendship, as a trio, enough to not say anything to your wife. I am so sorry," he stated.

Hermione sighed. "Both Ronald and I take issue with the fact that you didn't say anything prior to our wedding, and that you've been pretending you're happy for us since...well...since Ron broke up with Lavender."

"I don't even know what to say, Harry. I can't believe you didn't talk with me about it, but also...why on earth did you think it was appropriate to tell my wife you've been in love with her all these years!" Ron growled.

Harry shook his head. "She asked. But, really, there's no excuse. I shouldn't have said anything. I never meant to ruin our friendship. You're my family, you know that."

Hermione blinked rapidly for a few seconds, and then replied. "You're our family as well, Harry. But, you have to know...I don't...I don't feel the same way, I never will. And...it's made us both uncomfortable...this...revelation."

"I know. I know. I get it. Really. I'm trying to tell you...I'll move on. It doesn't have to be uncomfortable or awkward. It's nothing, really. I....I'd been carrying it around with me for so long, I think...I think I overreacted, is all," Harry responded.

"So, you're not in love with Hermione, mate?" Ron asked.

Miserable, but willing to do anything to create peace between them, Harry shook his head. "I love you both so much. But...I...I think I just confused friendship and love with...you know...in-love feelings. I was, I can't lie, I was...in love with you once, 'Mione. Way back then, when Ron was with Lavender the second time around. But...I never should have said anything. I think I was just feeling confused. I promise, I'm not a threat, I'm not confused, I'm not...anything. I just miss you both, so much," he said.

Hermione smiled. "We miss you too. We've both wanted to talk to you, about our baby -- about being her godfather. I know Ron's missed nights out at the pub, and I've missed talking to you about, well, everything."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "I mean...are you sure you were just confused?"

Harry nodded, but didn't speak. One lie was enough, and he couldn't keep insisting he wasn't in love with Hermione when it wasn't true. He needed Ron, and Hermione, to believe him and if he kept talking there was no way he could pull it off.

"Merlin, Harry," Ron said. "I wish you would have told me, back then. I would have tried to be...more sensitive, or something. We could have talked about it, without all this drama."

"We would have had a smash-up. A fight bigger than this, Ron," Harry said.

Hermione laughed. "You would have hurt each other. Ron, there would have been a physical fight. Punching and saying things you didn't mean. You still had no hold over your temper back then, you know that."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"It'll take time, Harry," Hermione said. "Getting back to who we were. It'll take time. But, oh, I'm so glad this nonsense is over with."

Harry smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Me too," he said gratefully. "Now, why don't you tell me about my goddaughter? When is she due? What's her name?"

As the reception wore on, the Golden Trio talked and laughed, and even danced, together as if nothing bad had happened between them. Severus looked on, and hoped that it was what Harry really wanted. He also hoped that his son would actually move on and find some happiness, some love, beyond these friendships and familial ties.

*****************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention....  
> Teddy is Remus's son, but they don't really have a relationship since he's raised exclusively by Andromeda. Tonks/Remus happened during the war, and was Remus's attempt to move on from Sirius. She died during the final battle. 
> 
> Are there other questions you have, as readers of this fic? :)
> 
> Other Pairings I've Made For This Fic:  
> Theo Nott/Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis/Morrison MacDougal, Su Li/Morag MacDougal, Emma Stewartson/Justin Finch-Fletchley, Mandy Brocklehurst/Stephen Cornfoot, Ernie Macmillan/Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith/Fiona Pye, Malcolm Grant/Megan Jones, Lisa Turpin/Antonia Montjoy, Anthony Goldstein/Susan Bones.  
> [Stealing names/etc. from my other stories :)]


	12. Love: It Endures, Grows and Changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our epilogue. ~13 years later. (Might be more or less)
> 
> Warning: Mpreg. Character death (relatively minor).
> 
> Pairings:  
> Ron/Hermione, Draco/Charlie, Fred/Luna, George/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Dean/Seamus, Ginny/Oliver, Blaise/Pansy, Padma/Lavender, Parvati/Terry, Bill/Andromeda, Teddy/Victoire, Severus/Aurora, Harry/Sally-Anne, Percy/Penelope, Anthony Goldstein/Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan/Hannah Abbott, Angelina Johnson/Barrick Plank-Herriman, Astoria Greengrass/Adrian Pucey.
> 
> Sorting Hat song was written by AO3 writer deandratb. It is used with permission, as she wrote it especially for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professors: (Quite a few not listed)  
> Professor Neville Longbottom [Herbology], Professor Anthony Goldstein [Magical Theory], Professor Astoria Greengrass [Transfiguration], Professor Charles Weasley [Care of Magical Creatures], Professor Hannah Abbott-Macmillan [History of Magic], Madam Katie Bell [Quidditch and Flying Coach, HoG], Professor Millicent Bulstrode [Charms, HoS], Professor Luna Weasley [Alchemy, HoR], Professor Harry Potter [Wandlore], Professor Bill Weasley [Defense Against the Dark Arts], Professor Edward Lupin [Ancient Studies, HoH], Professor Victoire Lupin [Astronomy], Professor Parvati Boot [Divination].  
> 

**Thirteen Years Later**

At the teacher's table, at the front of the Great Hall, Harry sat with Neville on one side and Millicent on the other. The Sorting was about to begin.

Professor Greengrass stood behind a short stool, with the Sorting Hat in her hand. As she put the hat upon the stool, it opened its brim-mouth and began to sing.

" _There is no need to be worried_  
_That a hat shall guide your fate_  
_For this enchanted Sorting Hat_  
_Will be sure to deliberate;_

_Though my methods are a secret_  
_It is clear what I'm about_  
_Each new student here at Hogwarts_  
_Needs their future sorted out;_

_So with centuries of experience_  
_Every year I sing my song_  
_And this Cap that looks so simple_  
_Knows where you will best belong;_

_Could it be with the bold lions?_  
_Gryffindors stand proud and brave_  
_If this house is meant to be your home_  
_Then it's daring deeds you crave;_

_Could it be with clever eagles?_  
_Ravenclaws fly wise and true_  
_If you seek to learn all that you can_  
_Then this house may be for you;_

_Could it be with loyal badgers?_  
_Hufflepuffs strive to be fair_  
_If hard work and justice suit you_  
_You may find your housemates there;_

_Or could it be with Slytherin?_  
_If these shrewd snakes have their way_  
_With cunning skills and pedigree_  
_Your ambition wins the day;_

_So come forth and try me on now_  
_I will read thoughts buried deep_  
_And tell you which House suits you_  
_For you're the company you keep._ " 

"Isn't your goddaughter being sorted today, Professor Potter?" Millie asked in a whisper, when the hat had finished its song.

Harry nodded. "Yes, along with a host of Weasleys and other kids I know," he whispered back.

Millie nodded and then turned her attention back to Professor Greengrass, who had just announced that the sorting would begin.

"Boot, Priya," was the first name to be called by Professor Greengrass. A plain girl with light brown hair that was done in pigtails stepped up and sat on the stool. A few moments later, the hat cried out "HUFFLEPUFF."

Harry clapped along with the rest of the professors, of which there were many, and watched as Priya Boot went to join the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuffs were one of the nicest houses, providing each member with a map, a timekeeper, a hug and some encouraging words. Harry looked over, towards the end of the Head Table, at Professor Boot. Parvati was smiling and nodding, but she also waved to her daughter as Priya took her place amongst the Puffs.

"Finnigan, Audrey," was called next.

After a few short moments, the hat proclaimed "RAVENCLAW," and Seamus and Dean's daughter, Audrey, whipped the hat off of her head and danced her way to the Ravenclaw table. Harry let out a short laugh, shook his head, and then went back to paying attention to the sorting.

"Goldstein, Brenna," and "Herriman, Hadrian," were also sorted into "RAVENCLAW," and then there were a few students that Harry didn't know, who went into HUFFLEPUFF and RAVENCLAW, before the sorting returned to students that Harry was familiar with. 

Harry resisted the urge to clap louder for the kids he knew -- there were so many kids being sorted who had professors as parents, and those professors were some of Harry's dearest friends.

He very nearly leapt to his feet when "Longbottom, Roxanne," was the first kid sorted into "GRYFFINDOR." As the daughter of George Weasley and Neville Longbottom, Harry was particularly familiar with Roxanne, or Roxy as nearly everyone called her.

"Macmillan, Jonathan," called Harry's attention back to the sorting. The boy had Hannah's coloring. It took longer for the hat to decide this time, but eventually it decided upon "HUFFLEPUFF."

Harry looked on sadly as the next name that was called. He wasn't familiar with the boy, which made him sad because Kingsley had meant so much to him. The timing of Bennett's birth had made Harry feel very uncomfortable - he'd been born well after Kingsley had left Severus, but still, too close for Harry's comfort.

Kingsley had died shortly after Matthew had given birth to their son, and Severus hadn't wanted to attend the funeral. Harry had gone, but it had been a much sadder affair since he hadn't been allowed to say anything or be part of the preparations.

"Shacklebolt, Bennett," was sorted promptly into GRYFFINDOR. Harry clapped along with everyone else, but didn't risk looking over at Severus. It had been more than a decade, he hoped his dad was over it by now. 

Harry leaned forward as the next student was called, and nearly laughed out loud when "Malfoy, Scorpius," was declared for "GRYFFINDOR." He looked over to catch a beaming smile from Charlie, who was Scorpius's dad. Harry wished for a moment that Draco, Scorpius's other dad, could have been there to see his son make it into Gryffindor.

Next, "Nott, Eucharis," was the first to go into "SLYTHERIN," then "Patil, Amar," went into "RAVENCLAW," and then "Pucey, Nerine" was sorted into "SLYTHERIN." 

This time, Harry did stand as his sister and the Headmaster and Professor Sinistra's child, "Snape, Evelyn," was called to sit upon the sorting stool. The hat took longer than it had before -- nearly as long as Harry's own sorting years before. Finally, after several minutes, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN."

Harry looked over at his dad and stepmother and smiled. Severus gave him a wan smile, Aurora smiled kindly and then shrugged. Neither seemed all that surprised, but they also didn't seem that pleased. Harry sat back down and watched as four students in a row, all of whom were unfamiliar to him, were sorted into each a different house.

The next bit of sorting concerned a slew of Weasleys. Harry sat back against his chair, folded his hands in his lap, and watched with a giant smile on his face. 

"Weasley, Lucas," and "Weasley, Lysander," went into "RAVENCLAW," without much surprise from Luna, the twins mother. "Weasley, Lucy," was a difficult sort, but finally the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR." Harry wondered if Percy and Penelope would be pleased or not -- since they prized books above all things, even though Percy had been a Gryffindor.

The last Weasley to be sorted was Hermione and Ron's daughter Rose. "Weasley, Rose," was called forward. A small girl, with madly curling red hair, stood amongst the very few students left, and did not move when her name was called.

Harry sighed. He'd wondered how her sorting might go -- he'd wondered how she'd even be sorted.

After several moments, Headmaster Snape stood and got Rose's attention by waving his hands. 

Rose looked up and smiled at the Headmaster. They exchanged signs (British Sign Language) for a few moments, and then Rose approached the stool.

As a deaf witch, things were bound to be difficult for her in the magical world. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione had both worried she might be a Squib, and were proud and pleased when Rose's magick had burst forth.

***

Rose walked quickly up to the stool and plonked down. She had no idea what was going to happen, because the sorting ceremony hadn't been signed, but she'd understood, by watching the other kids, that they were meant to put the hat on and somehow, be sorted. She pressed her lips tightly together and curled her hands into fists against her thighs.

She took a deep breath, and then closed her eyes.

If she was very startled by hearing the words the hat spoke inside her head, she didn't show it. Magic made it possible for the hat to speak inside her brain, and, being a very smart child, she understood that this did not mean her hearing had come back or that she'd be able to actually hear. She didn't mind. Being a deaf witch, and being part of deaf witch/wizard culture was valuable to her in ways other witches and wizards could not understand. She appreciated her language - BSL - and she appreciated everything about her deafness -- it made her special, unique even.

 _"Well, my goodness,"_ the hat said quietly. _"You're quite complicated, right?"_

Rose thought her thoughts as loudly as she could. _"I don't mean to be complicated, sir,"_ she thought politely.

 _"No need to shout, my dear...let's see...yes, my goodness, such a bright mind, such a brave girl...very brave indeed..."_ the hat muttered.

She crinkled her nose. She didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. _"I'd like to be placed where I'll be valued, but...I don't wish to be a Gryffindor."_

_"Oh, really? But you'd fit in so nicely there!" the hat argued._

Rose frowned. _"The thing is...my dad would be very pleased, as would my mom. But...my godfather told me that the hat would listen to what I wanted. That you would, sir._

 _"Yes, of course,"_ the hat replied. _"Hufflepuffs are very loyal, and quite nice. They value all kinds of things and you may find it safest there."_

 _"Ravenclaw would fit the bill, but....they might be quite mean, without really meaning too, about your deafness, my girl,"_ the hat commented.

She waited patiently as the hat decided where to put her, but as it spoke, and detailed what houses would be best and why and what houses would likely be mean, it dawned on her that she knew, exactly, what house she'd like to go into.

No sooner had she thought it that the hat bounced a bit on her head and said, _"Are you sure? It might be very frightening, and they could be very mean, indeed!"_

Rose nodded. She'd made up her mind.

The hat shifted slightly on her head and cried, "Better be SLYTHERIN."

Unable to hear its decision, Rose whirled around on the stool and looked at her godfather. He smiled at her and signed which house the hat had put her in.

Rose grinned, handed the hat to Professor Greengrass and went to join her fellow Snakes.

***

Harry signed his excitement and well-wishes to Rose as she headed off to the Slytherin table. He knew Ron wouldn't be too pleased, but he hoped they'd overlook it so that they could better help Rose adapt. Harry already knew he'd try very hard to help her, in any way he could. He loved Rose, like he loved his own children, and hoped that he'd be gracious and thrilled when his son, James, was sorted in two years time. Harry made a mental note to floo-call with his wife, Sally-Anne, when the sorting was finished. He wanted to see his kids and tell his family about the sorting.

He turned his attention back to the sorting -- which was almost over.

Finally, "Wood, Camilla," and "Zabini, Parker," rounded out the new first years by getting sorted into "SLYTHERIN" and "RAVENCLAW," respectively.

Headmaster Snape walked around the Head Table to the podium that sat in front of it. As he spoke, he also signed so that Rose would understand.

"I have a few start of term announcements, before we begin the feast," Severus Snape said and signed. "Many products from both Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Weasley Weapons are forbidden at Hogwarts. You can find the list of approved products from these shops on Mr. Filch's office door. The only products from Weasley Weapons that are allowed is their line of Duelling equipment. The Dark Forest is out of bounds to all students, unless accompanied by a Professor. Class schedules will be given out at breakfast tomorrow, and after dinner the fifth year Prefects will lead the first year students to their dormitories. The Phoenix Family Wing is off-limits during class time and sleeping time. If you are the son or daughter of a Hogwarts professor, you are required to stay in your dorm during the school year -- not including holidays. Please keep this in mind. Lastly, let me introduce our newest professors! Professor Victoire Lupin, who will be taking Astronomy now that the previous professor has moved into the Deputy Headmistress role, which will, as you know, take quite a bit of her time. Lastly, we have Professor Teddy Lupin, who will be taking our Ancient Studies course - as well as he will be the Head of House for Hufflepuff. That concludes the start of term announcements." Headmaster Snape waved his left hand and then sat down.

As food filled the platters and drink filled the goblets in front of him, Harry grinned. 

He loved magic.

*************************************************

END


	13. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An author's note of additional information in re: this story.

Alright, my lovely readers! That's the end of _Love or Something Like It_. I hope you enjoyed it, but...even if you didn't...I'm happy to have finished it. I finish so few fictions, actually, that I am thrilled this one is complete. 

So, with this author's note, I'm listing out the children -- the next generation -- with details about their family, house-sorting, etc. It's just a bit of extra information I had, about these people I made up inside this family, just lying around. So, I thought I'd share it for you. 

**The families:**

Harry Potter married Sally-Anne Perks.  
\-- James Sirius Potter (age 9, will be a Gryffindor)  
\-- Iolanthe Primrose Potter (age 6, will be a Ravenclaw)

Hermione Granger married Ron Weasley.  
\-- Hugo Fabian Weasley (age 13, 3rd year, Gryffindor)  
\-- Rose Elizabeth Weasley (age 11, 1st year, Slytherin)

George Weasley married Neville Longbottom.  
\-- Roxanne Molly Longbottom (age 11, 1st year, Gryffindor)  
\-- Gideon Septimus Longbottom (age 9, will be a Gryffindor)  
\-- Enid Augusta Longbottom (age 6, will be a Hufflepuff)

Fred Weasley married Luna Lovegood.  
\-- Abbey Ciara Weasley and Adelaide Bea Weasley (age 13, 3rd year, Ravenclaw)  
\-- Lucas Harold Weasley and Lysander Arthur Weasley (age 11, 1st year, Ravenclaw)

Charles 'Charlie' Weasley married Draco Malfoy.  
\-- Scorpius Wesley Malfoy (age 11, 1st year, Gryffindor)

Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley married Oliver Wood.  
\-- Colin Gregory Wood (age 13, 3rd year, Gryffindor)  
\-- Camilla Artretta Wood (age 11, 1st year, Slytherin)

Remus Lupin married Nymphadora Tonks (deceased).  
\-- Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin (age 27, graduated, was a Hufflepuff)

Remus Lupin married Sirius Black.  
\-- Astrid Nymphadora Black (age 6, will be a Ravenclaw)

Parvati Patil married Terry Boot.  
\-- Priya Alexia Boot (age 11, 1st year, Hufflepuff)  
\-- Lila Alberta Boot (age 9, will be a Gryffindor)  
\-- Neha Louisa Boot (age 6, will be a Ravenclaw)

Dean Thomas married Seamus Finnigan.  
\-- Audrey Hope Finnigan (age 11, 1st year, Ravenclaw)

Severus Snape married Aurora Sinistra.  
\-- Evelyn Lily Snape (age 11, 1st year, Slytherin)  
\-- Regulus Aaron Snape (age 7, will be a Ravenclaw)

William 'Bill' Weasley married Fleur Delacour (deceased).  
\-- Louis Weasley (age 22, graduated, was a Gryffindor)  
\-- Dominique Weasley (age 24, graduated, was a Ravenclaw)  
\-- Victoire Weasley (age 27, graduated, was a Slytherin)

William 'Bill' Weasley married Andromeda Tonks.  
\-- No children. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt (deceased) married Matthew Hare.  
\-- Bennett Kingsley Shacklebolt (age 12, 1st year, Gryffindor)

Percy Weasley married Penelope Clearwater.  
\-- Patricia Marie Weasley (age 14, 4th year, Ravenclaw)  
\-- Lucy Penelope Weasley (age 11, 1st year, Gryffindor)

Susan Bones married Anthony Goldstein.  
\-- Brenna Alyson Goldstein (age 11, 1st year, Ravenclaw)  
\-- Murray Bones Goldstein (age 7, will be a Hufflepuff)

Angelina Johnson married Barrick Plank-Herriman.  
\-- Hadrian Johnson Herriman (age 11, 1st year, Ravenclaw)  
\-- Allan Francis Herriman (age 9, will be a Gryffindor)

Hannah Abbott married Ernest 'Ernie' Macmillan.  
\-- Jonathan Abbott Macmillan (age 11, 1st year, Hufflepuff)  
\-- Jasmine Melania Macmillan (age 9, will be a Slytherin)

Theodore Nott married Daphne Greengrass.  
\-- Hellebore Celosia Nott (age 14, 4th year, Slytherin)  
\-- Eucharis Green Nott (age 11, 1st year, Slytherin)

Padma Patil married Lavender Brown.  
\-- Amar Basil Patil (age 11, 1st year, Ravenclaw)  
\-- Sage Bronwyn Patil (age 7, will be a Gryffindor)

Astoria Greengrass married Adrian Pucey.  
\-- Alstroe Phelanopsis Pucey (age 13, 3rd year, Slytherin)  
\-- Nerine Evangeline Pucey (age 11, 1st year, Slytherin)

Blaise Zabini married Pansy Parkinson.  
\-- Parker Xavier Zabini (age 11, 1st year, Ravenclaw)  
\-- Daisy Eve Zabini (age 7, will be a Slytherin)

Morrison MacDougal married Tracey Davis.  
\-- Davis Horace MacDougal (age 15, 5th year, Slytherin)

Su Li married Morag MacDougal.  
\-- Lilah Maxine Li (age 14, 4th year, Ravenclaw)  
\-- Douglas Solomon Li (age 12, 2nd year, Ravenclaw)

Emma Stewartson married Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
\-- Finnius Stewart Fletchley (age 15, 5th year, Gryffindor)  
\-- Sandra Kaylee Fletchley (age 12, 2nd year, Hufflepuff)

Lee Jordan marred Cho Chang.  
\-- Jordan Everett Chang (age 14, 4th year, Gryffindor)  
\-- Winifred Veracity Chang (age 12, 2nd year, Ravenclaw)

Alicia Spinnet married Katie Bell.  
\-- Bell Amelia Spinnet (age 15, 5th year, Hufflepuff)  
\-- Heather Ann Spinnet (age 14, 4th year, Gryffindor)  
\-- Jackson Eric Spinnet (age 13, 3rd year, Gryffindor)

Rubeus Hagrid married Olympe Maxime.  
\-- Rufus Olan Maxime (age 27, did not go to Hogwarts)  
\-- Olivia Marigold Maxime (age 26, did not go to Hogwarts)  
\-- Wulfric Lee Maxime (age 22, did not go to Hogwarts)  
\-- Harrison Hagrid Maxime (age 21, did not go to Hogwarts)

Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin married Victoire Weasley.  
\-- Regina Fleur Lupin (age 3)

Minerva McGonagall married Lord John Marbison.  
\-- Maribel Annette McGonagall (age 45, did not go to Hogwarts)

Maribel Annette McGonagall had five children.  
\-- Anastacia Ellen McGonagall (age 23, was a Gryffindor)  
\-- Pierce John McGonagall (age 19, was a Gryffindor)  
\-- Athena Minerva McGonagall (age 17, 7th year, Ravenclaw)  
\-- Marcus Robert McGonagall (age 15, 5th year, Slytherin)  
\-- Isobel Ephiny McGonagall (age 13, 3rd year, Gryffindor)

Filius Flitwick married Kae Keegan -- No children.  
Pomona Sprout married Poppy Pomfrey -- No children.  
Septima Vector married Sybil Trelawney -- No children.

 **Additional Matches:**  
Mandy Brocklehurst married Stephen Cornfoot -- they had two daughters, names unknown.  
Zacharias Smith married Fiona Pye -- they had one son, name unknown.  
Malcolm Grant married Megan Jones -- they had one daughter and one son, names unknown.  
Lisa Turpin married Antonia Montjoy -- they had one daughter, name unknown.  
Romilda Vane married Cormac McLaggen -- they had five sons, names unknown.  
Demelza Robins married Jack Sloper -- they had one daughter and one son, names unknown.

And that is, for now, all the information I currently have written down for this particular story. "Names unknown," simply means I didn't make them up, and the details I did make up are all the details I made up. Lol.

If you have any questions about this story, please leave them in the comments and I'll answer them. I can also update this final, author's note, chapter to include any information you'd like to know.

Thanks!!

-The Author.

**Author's Note:**

> No harm is intended, no money is being made. Love Actually is owned by Universal Pictures, StudioCanal, Working Title Films & DNA Films & others. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and others.  
> At no time have I ever owned the rights or property to either story or either world.


End file.
